el hijo de las portadoras de la armonía y de las princesa
by nickolas01
Summary: las portadoras de la armonía y las princesas estaban reunidas en la biblioteca, de repente tocan la puerta, ellas no sabían los que depararia el futuro con solo abrir la puerta PD: aquí hay 4 oc de mi propiedad
1. Chapter 1

EL HIJO DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA Y DE LAS PRINCESA

Era de noche en poniville, las portadoras de la armonia, spike y las princesa estaban en la biblioteca conversando y riendo y de pronto escucharon que tocaron la puerta

twilight: quien sera?

celestia:voy a ver

twilight:no se preocupe,yo ire

twilight va hacia la puerta y cuando la abre se da cuenta de que no hay nadie, pero cuando baja la mirada ve que hay una canasta con una manta

rarity:twilght, ¿que pasa quien era?

twilight:esperen mejor se lo muestro

twilight levita la canasta con su magia y lo entro, despues fue donde estaban las demas y se lo mostro a todas sus amigas

luna: una canasta?

fluttershy:y emm... quien...te lo dejo?

twilight: no lo se, cuando fui a habrir la puerta no habia nadie

rainbow dash: que raro

pinkie pei: y saben lo que es mas raro... es que la manta se mueve

todas se imprecionaron y vieron que exactamenteque la manta se movia, applejack se acerca y tomo la manta con su boca y la saco de la canasta

rarity: es...

applejack:un...

todas:¡BEBE!

efectivamente habia un bebe (un pegaso) de pelaje negro, con crin verde y ojos verde, el bebe despierta y da un bosteso que todas se enternecieron con lo que hiso

todas:ahhhhhhh

celestia: pero que cosa tan linda

rarity: oigan hay algo mas en la canasta?

applejack a donde estaba en la canasta y ve que hay un biberon, un muñeco, otra manta y una nota

applejack toma la nota y la lee

nota:

_por favor cuiden de mi hijo y se que aqui estara seguro, se los suplico _

_xxx_

todos estaban mirando al bebe

luna: yyyy... que vamos a hacer

pinkie: no lo se pero ... me gustaria cuidarlo

twilight: no lo creo, recuerdas cuando cuidate a los bebes cakes

fluttershy: yy por que no la cuidamos todas ya que estamos aqui

celestia: bien pensando fluttershy, cuidarlo como si fuera nuestro hijo

pinkie: oh oh yo le puedo enseñar como divertirse

rarity: yo le puede dar las mejores vestimenta que tengo

celestia: todas le vamos a enseñar algo

spike: y quen se lo llevara primero

luna: yo creo que mejor se quede aqui, ya que se puede resfriar si lo sacamos afuera

twilight: creo que la princesa luna tienen razon, mejor que se quede aqui, mañana pueden venir denuevo y talves podamos llevarlo a pasear

de repente el bebe empiesa a llorar, ocasionando que todas se preocuparan, intentaron calmarlo, pero nada funcionaba, hasta que pinkie se le ocurre ir a la cocina con el biberon, cuando vuelve le da el biberon con leche, y el bebe se lotoma dejando de llorar

rainbow dash: uuff que bueno que dejo de llorar

twilight: como sabias que tenia hambre

pinkie: olvidaste que cuide a los bebes cake

celestia: bueno ya que se calmo, nosotras nos vamos, twilight cuidalo bien, mañana volveremos

rainbow dash: oigan...¿ y como se va a llamar?

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, LAMENTO QUE SE TAN CORTA, Y BUENO PARA EL NOMBRE LE VOY DAR ESE PRIVILEGIO A USTEDES DEJEN SU COMENTARIOS CON EL NOMBRE QUE QUIEREN QUE LE COLOQUE, PERO LE VOY A DAR HASTA EL JUEVES, I EL VIERNES VOY A SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO**

**NOS VEMOS DEJEN SU OPINION POR FAVOR ADIOS **

**PD:HESTA HISTORIA ABRA UN POCO DE TODO**


	2. Chapter 2

EL HIJO DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA Y DE LAS PRINCESA

**BUENO COMO LO PROMETI A QUE ESTA EL CAPITULO 2 DE MI HISTORTIA Y YA ELEGI EL NOMBRE Y A LOS QUE NO LOS ELEGI NO SE PREOCUPEN LOS VOY A UTILIZAR PARA MI OTROS OC, YA QUE ME SERVIARAN MAS ADELANTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

Rainbow dash: oigan…. ¿Y como se va a llamar?

Todas menos rainbow dash:… no se

Fluttershy: emmmm que les parece natsu?

Twilight: me encanta

Rarity: muy hermoso

Celestia y luna: perfecto

Applejack: bien pensado flutthershy

Pinkie: me encanta, ME ENCANTA!

Celestia: bueno ya que le elegimos el nombre podemos irnos, mañana vamos a ir con el doctor para poder ver si tiene una enfermedad o algo

Twilight: y podemos ver a zecora? Es que le tengo mas confianza a ella (nickolas01: yo también XD)

Luna: bueno, nos vemos mañana

Todas: hasta mañana

Cuando todas se fueron twilight levito a natsu con su magia y lo llevo al baño para bañarlo, cosa que no fue fácil ya que el niño no se dejaba bañar, luego de 30 minutos logro bañar a natsu, para después llevarlo a su habitación

Spike: oye twilight tengo 2 pregunta

Twilight: cuales son

Spike: primero donde va a dormir natsu?

Twilight: pues conmigo ya que no tengo una cuna, pero mañana voy a pedir una, y cual es la otra pregunta?

Spike: yo seria como el hermano mayor de natsu?

Twilight: pues claro spike, que pregunta es esa?

Spike: wow tengo un hermano (después se puso en la ventana, luego abrió la ventana y grito) TENGO UN HERMANO!

Después del grito se escucho a un poni diciendo

Poni: yo también tengo un hermano, pero no lo ando gritando!

Spike: (desde la ventana) LO SIENTO!

Twilight: jajaja spike mejor ve a dormir

Spike: bueno

En la noche paso normalmente, ya amanecía y spike fue el primero en levantarse iba directo a la cocina pero escucho un gemido, a darse la vuelta nota que natsu estaba despierto y a punto de llorar

Spike: hay no,no,no no llores por favor…oye te gustaría a acompañarme

Natsu solamente se rio y extendió las patas delanteras y a spike eso lo tomo sonó como un si

15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Twilight se estaba despertando y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que natsu no estaba desesperada desarmo toda la cama para encontrarlo pero no lo encontró, luego escucho una risa y fue a donde provenía y escucho otra risa que venia de la cocina y al abrirla se tranquilizo al ver a natsu riendo de la caras raras que le hacia spike

Twilight: baya gracias a dios que natsu

Spike: hola twilight

Natsu al verla intento caminar hacia ella pero como era un recién nacido no podía ni parase sin caerse y twilight al verlo se le acerco lo abrazo

Spike: oye twilight ya pensaste en como decirles a tus padres y a tu hermano

Twilight al escuchar eso se congelo, no había pensado en eso, como se los iba decir, que pensarían, estarían de acuerdo? Muchas preguntas se les pasaban por la cabeza que no noto que sus amigas y las princesas ya estaban hay

Todas: buenos días

Spike: buenos días a todas

Raibow dash: hola natsu como as estado (agarrándolo y volando con el)

Fluttershy: emmm raibow no creo que se seguro que este en esa altura, ya ….sabes por ser tan pequeño

Raibow dash: creo que tienes razón ( ya dejandolo en el suelo)

celestia: emmm spike que le pasa a twilight ?

spike: aaa esta haci desde que le dije como le iba decir a su familia sobre natsu

celestia: hay no te preocupes twilight seguro que tu familia entendera

twilight: puede que trenga razon, pero por ahora no le dire nada ni amis padres, ni tampoco ami hermano

y por mala suerte del destino (o del escritor XD) llego derrepente aparce shining armor, con su esposa la princesa candace

shining: que no me diras que?

todas menos candace: SHINING

twilight: (nerviosa)pp pero qque hacess aqui

shining: yo no se, candace me dijo que queria venir

pero derrepente se escucho un llanto y de repente spike llega con natsu llorando, candace y shining estaba perplegos y twilight estaba mas nerviosa

shining: twilight

twilight: sssi

shining: me puedes decir de quien es ese bebe? ( sacando una lanza ¿de donde? no se)

twilight:(decidida) mio

shining: QUUUUEEEEEEEE?

rarity:tambien mio

shining y candace:¿eeehh?

applejack, pinkie, rainbow dash, fluttershy, celestia y luna: y mio

shining: emmm alguien me puede expilcar ...QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI?

rarity: con gusto

y haci rarity le explico la situacion a shining y twilight le explico por que le iba a decir lo de natsu, ya calmado empeso hablar

shining: ahora ya veo, pero twilight mejor me lo hubiera dicho al principio, pero yo no me iba a enojar

candace: ssiiiiii claro y lo demostraste muy bien hace unos minutos( sarcastica)

shining:(-_-)

y todas empesaron a reir

twilight: oigan hablando de otro tema ,¿por que estan aqui?

candace: bueno se los hiba a decir a todos o a nadie por eso vinimos

shining: primero que nada me obligaste a venir y en segunda que tienes que decirnos

candase: estoy embarazada

todos estaban en estado de chock y shining estaba con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo

shining: eeennn s s serio

candace: si

shining: SYYYY VOY A SER PAPA

todas: felizidades

despues de felicitar a la feliz pareja todos fueron al hospital natsu iba en un coche y aprochando que van hay, iban tambien a revisar a candace, y cuabdo llegaron se sorprendieron a ver a las cuttie mark crusaders con vendajes

applejack: applebloom que corrales paso aqui?

applebloom: bueno lo que paso es que intentamos conseguir nuestras cuttie mark por desarmar una bomba

sweetie belle: y creo que no funciono

luego las chicas bieron a natsu en el coche

scootaloo: eemmm de quien es

todas menos candace: nuestra

applebloom, sweetie belle, y scootaloo: QUEE?

applejack: miren se lo vamos a explicar

y comensaron a explicar la historia y cuando terminaron

applebloom y sweetie belle: entonces el seria como mi sobrino?

rarity y applejack: si

applebloom: y yo podia ser como su hermana?

todas: pues claro que si, pero nada de hacer cosas peligrosas con el ( instinto maternal XD)

applebloom: y como le vas explicar a big macintosh?

applejack: de eso me preocupare mas tarde

shining: bueno tenemos cosas que hacer! haci que vamos a ver al doctor

todos empesaron a caminar hasta encontrar el doctor y cuando lo encontraron

luna: doctor necitamos un favor

doctor: claro princesas cual seria ( refiriendose a twilight, celestia y a luna)

luna: necesitamos que rebise a natsu(mostrando al bebe) y necesitamos que rebice a la princesa candace

todas: y queremos que sea una revision completa

doctor: pues claro lo rebisare de inmediato

y haci pasaron 2 horas y media rebisandoa natsu y a candace, despues de rebisarlos todo estaba normal, ya saliendo del hospital, candace y shining se fueron a su hogar y las demas se diponian a ir con zecora

fluttershy: no importa cuantas veces camine por el bosque...siempre me va dar miedo

twilight: ya casi llegamos fluttershy

rainbow dash: de hecho ya llegamos

cuando tocaron la puerta fue abierta de inmediato por zecora

zecora:amigas poni y mis princesas en que puedo ayudarlas

twilight: hola zecora venimos por que necesitamos tu diagnostico sobre el (mostrandole a natsu)

zecora: de donde es el bebe?

y otra ves le contaron toda la historia

zecora: pues pasen a mi casa y que mi diagnostico les voy a dar

ya entrando pusieron a natsu sobre una mesa y zecora empesoa analizar ( es como aquellas ves que revisoa spike en el capitulo ataque de codicia)

zecora: bueno ya termine y el se encuentra biem

todas soltando un respiro

zecora: pero para no preocuparlas hay algo que me incomoda

rarity: y que puede ser

zecora: este bebe le hicieron un hechizo , pero nose de que

fluttershy: y emm puedes aberiguarlo

zecora: no les puedo asegurar pero voy a tratar

ya saliendo de la casa de zecora, pinkie hablaba con twilight

pinkie: oye twilight me puedo quedar con natsu esta noche para que lo vean en mi casa

twilght: pues claro cada dia lo vamos tener en nuestra casa

ya twilight entregando a natsu a pinkie todas se despidieron y pinkie empeso a llevarse a natsu a su casa

**al llegar**

pinkie: hola a todos ya llege

señora cakes: pinkie como te fff...

la señora se detubo a ver a pinkie con natsu en un coche

señor cakes: oigan que leessssss

tubo la misma treaccion que la señora cakes

señora cakes: oye pinkie por que traes ese bebe

pinkie: primero les voy acontar la historia

y haci por (ya perdi la cuenta) les conto la historia de como llego natsu

señor y señora cakes: haci que esa es la historia

pinkie:si

señora cakes: estoy muy orgullosa de ti pinkie y por que no les muestras a nuestro hijos a natsu

pinkie ( con su tipica sinrisa ): pues claro(agarrando a natsu con su boca empeso a dar salto ocasionando que natsu se riera)

**CONTINUARA**

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA ES QUE TENGO VARIAS PRUEBAS EN EL INSTITUTO VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR LUEGO COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIO **


	3. Chapter 3

EL HIJO DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA Y DE LAS PRINCESA

**BUENO PARECE QUE PUEDO ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO BUENO, AQUI VA UNA NOTICIA EN CADA 10 CAPITULOS VA AVER UNA ESPECIE DE SHOW CON MI PARTICIPACION PARA RESPONDER TODAS LA PREGUNTAS QUE TENGAN DEL FIC ( PERO NO VOY A DELANTAR LA HISTORIA)**

**capitulo 3: una noche con cada una de mis madres (parte 1)**

mientras que pinkie se dirigia a la pieza de los bebes cakes, ellos estaban jugando entre ellos pound volaba por toda la pieza mientras que pumpkin chupaba unos de sus peluchas

pinkie: pound y pumpkin ya llego pinkie ( dijo alegremente)

pound y pumpkin al escuchar a pinkie se alegraron, pound fue volando donde estaba pinkie, y pumpkin uso su magia para que ella volara donde estaba pinkie

pinkie: bueno quieron que conoscan a alguien

entonces se fue de la pieza y cuando vovio tenia a natsu sujetandolo con la boca, dejando extrañado a pound y pumpkin

pinkie: bueno el es natsu y el es mi hijo y me gustaria que lo trataran como si fuera su hermanito¿si?( con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

obiamente pound y pumkin no entendieron nada pero pumpkim hiso brillar su cuerno y iso que unos de sus peluches lebitara donde estaba natsu y natsu lo agarro y empeso a babearlo y pumpkin se acerco a el y empesaron hacer barios ruidos como si hablaran entre si y despues se les unio pound mientras seguia en el aire, de rrepente aparece la señora cake

señora cake: valla parece que ya se llevaron bien

pinkie: ( saltando ) por supuesto que si, si practicamente son como hermanos y usted con el señor cake son sus abuelos

señora cake: hay no digas eso que me haces sentir vieja

y entonces empesaron a reir por la conversacion, pero un llanto se escucho era natsu que estaba llorando por que se habia caido

pinkie:NATSU! (preocupada) yayayay paso

pinkie trataba de calmarlo pero no funcionaba, cuando pound y pumpkin vieron a natsu llorar se miraron entre ellos, luego pumpkin brillo su cuerno y de repente aparece un costal de harina se lo echa encima de pound y en ella ocacionando que natsu dejara de llorar y comiense a reir

pinkie: fuu por lo menos dejo de llorar , pero ustedes estan sucios (refiriendose a pound y a pumpkin) los tendre que bañar a los 3

señora cake: no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar

pinkie: gracias

depues se dirigieron al baño con los bebes, y empesaron bañarlos despues de 45 minutos terminaron de bañarlos y al salir del baño se encontraron con el señor cake

señor cake: por que se demoraron tanto?

pinkie: lo siento pero los niños no se quedaban quieto

señora cake: bueno lo importante es que esten limpios... y donde va a dormir natsu

pinkie: pues yo creo que con migo ya que la cuna de los cake es poco pequeña para los tres, pero no se preocupen mañana voy a comprar una cuna y mas cosas que necesito

señor cake: bueno ya que esots niños estan limpios es mejor hacerlos dormir

pinkie: estabien aprobecho a dormir yo tambien estoy muy cansada, buenas noches

señor y señora cakes: buenas noches pinkie

pinkie ya tenia a natsu en su boca y lo llevo a su habitacion al llegar lo coloco en su cama y se acosto con el y lo arropo

pinkie: hasta mañana mi pequeño ( ya durmiendo)

la noche ya habia paso y ya estaba amaneciendo y la señora cake fue a ver a pinkie y a su nieto y se encontro con pinkie durmiendo abrazando a natsu que el ya estaba despierto

señora cake: ahhh que tierno

natsu al verla extendio sus patas delantera, la señora al verlo entendio el mensaje y lo tomo con su boca y lo dejo al lado de pinkie sin despertarla

señora cake: que te parece si vamos para abajo para que jueges con tus hermanos

natsu solo dio una sonrisa estilo pinkie y la señora denuevo lo tomo con la boca y se lo llevo a la cocina

30 minutos mas tarde

pinkie ya se estaba despertando y estiro sus patas para tocar a natsu pero no lo encontro, entonces sabrio totalmente los ojos para ver que no estaba natsu despues busco en toda su pieza para ver si estaba natsu, lo busco abajo de la mesa, abajo de cama y hasta lo busco dentro de su cañon de fiesta, pero no lo encontro y salio de la habitacion a una velocidad que le daria envidia a rainbow dash y se dirigio a la cocina

señora cake: a pinkie ya despertaste, natsu ya se habia despertado y lo baje, si lo buscas estan con sus nuevos hermanos por alla

pinkie se dio vuelta y efectivamente natsu estaba jugando con pound y pumpink

pinkie: fuuu que bueno, oiga señora cake le voy decir que no todos los dias natsu va estar aqui ya que cada una de nosotras lo vatener en su casa y cuando cresca un poco vamos a mandar construir una casa bastante grande para que estemos todas nosotras con nuestro hijo

antes de que la señora cake respondiera, tocaron la puerta y la señora cake fue a abrirla para darce cuenta de que eran applejack, rarity, fluttershy, rainbow dash, y las princesas twilight, celestia y luna

todas:buenos dias

señora cake: buenos dias chicas y pricesas (dando una reverencia)

celestia: por favor no es necesario eso

señora cake: perdon

luego todas las chicas entraron y vieron a natsu fueron a abrazarlo y cada una le dio un beso en la frente

y luego empesarn a hablar hasta que ya era el medio dia

fluttershy: oigan emm por ...no llevamos ...natsu al parque?

celestia: buena ida haci no pasara todo el dia encerrado

y haci se prepararon para ir al parque, antes de que se fueran la señora y el señor cake se despidieron de natsu, despues se lo llevaron en el coche

ya en el parque pasaron casi toda la tarde hay , jugando con natsu y aprobechando en decirles a todos los de poniville la situacion de natsu, todos se alegraron y las felicitaron

ya estaba oscureciendo y fluttershy decidio que queria tener a natsu esta noche

fluttershy: emm oigan me gustaria tener a natsu esta nohe

rarity: por mi no tengo ningun problema mañana me lo llevo

twilight: muy bien toma natsu y nos veremos mañana (ya entregando natsu a fluttershy)

ya terminando eso, cada una fue a su casa y fluttershy empeso a hablar con natsu mientras empujaba el coche

fluttershy: te va a cantar mi casa ¿espero que sea comoda para ti? ( natsu solo se rio )

ya llegando a su casa

fluttershy: mama ya esta en casa

al escuchar eso los animales fueron a abrazar a fluttershy, pero angel estaba hay quieto con una expresion muy enojada con un plato vacio

fluttershy: lo siento mucho angel pronto hare tu comida pero antes les quiero presentar a alguien

salio de la casa un momento y leugo entro con natsu en el coche y todos los animales estabn confundidos

fluttershy: el es natsu y es mi hijo

al escuchar eso todos los animales se desmallaron a acepcion de angel tenia un cara de mas o menos haci (0_o), pero cambio su mirada cuando miro a fluttershy y le digo en su idoma

angel: "quien es el padre para ir a golpearlo"

fluttershy: no, no lo estas estendiendo malmira te lo voy a explicar

y haci le expico todo a angel y a los animales que ya se habian despertado, angel ya calmado lo entendio, luego salto hacia el coche y vio a natsu luego angel levanto su pata como diciendole "hola" a lo que natsu hiso lo mismo

fluttershy: bueno mientras yo les preparo sus comidas ¿podrian vigilara natsu por mi por favor ?

todos los animales movieron la cabeza que si, despues de que fluttershy entraran el cocina los animales empesaron a vr a natsu y empesaron a hablar entre ellos

oso:"balla no creia que fluttershy haria eso"

angel: " bueno era de esperar de ella "

pajaro: " si tienes razon"

y haci hablaron hasta que flltershy le dijo que ya estaba lista sus comidas, cuando los animales se fueron sa comer fluttershy le di a natsu un biberon con leche y se lo tomo sin ningun problema

fluttershy: buno ya que estas alimentado te voy a dar un baño, ¿nos acompañas angel?

y angel le indico con su cabeza que si y se fueron al baño con natsu luego de 20 minutos saliron del baño pero fluttershy y angel salieron todos mojados por que natsu empeso a salpicar el agua

fluttershy: bueno fue un poco dificil pero alfin termine de bañarlo y ahora vamos a dormir

y haci tomando a natsu con su boca y se lo llevo a su habitacion y lo llevo a su cama y se acostaron a dormir

fluttershy: buenas noches...mi pequeño (ya quedandose dormida)

la noche ya habia pasado y el amanecer se asoma y fluttershy se despierta dando un largo bostezo, depues ve a natsu aun dormido

fluttershy: ya despierta dormilon

natsu se despierta y da un bostezo, algo que leparecio tierno a fluttershy

fluttershy: buena ya que estas despierto por que no comemos algo y vamos aver tus otras mamas?

a lo que natsu solo se rio, fluttershy lo tomo con su boca y fue a la cocina y al llegar vieron a angel esperando su comida igual que todos los animales

fluttershy: no se preocupen, les voya dar comida a todos pero mientras lo hago por favor quieden de natsu

y haci fluttershy empeso a cocinar para todos los animales y hacer preparar leche para natsu mientra ella estaba cocinando los animales empesaron a jugar con natsu, despues de 15 minutos

fluttershy: ya esta listo el desayuno

y los animales, angel empesarona comer y fluttershy le dio el biberon con leche a natsu

20 minutos despues

natsu termina de beber la leche y fluttershy decidio cambiarle el pañal peinarlo y limpiarle la cara

fluttershy: bueno ya que estas limpio y ordenado vamos con tus otras madres

ya colocando a natsu en el coche empeso a caminar empujando el coche a direccion a poniville y de camino se encontro con zecora

fluttershy: oh hola zecora

zecor: fluttershy que bueno es verte, por que contigo queria ablarte

fluttershy: ¿eh?...c conmigo?

zecora: haci es es por el bebe que llevas hay, por que eso tengo que decirlo hoy

fluttershy: aaa emmm bueno

zecora: mira el dia que lo llevaron conmigo yo percibi algo, no se que exactamente pero algo muy importante tendra que hacer el

fluttershy: algo...importante?

zecora: haci es, yo lo que percibi es felicidad, dolor, una gran ira, pero sobre todo vi una alma gentil y buena...con el amor que la van tu, tus amigas y las princesas el sera capaz de no guiarse con la malas influencia y el sera cada ves mas fuerte para superar a los que se enfrenta

fluttershy no sabia que decir estaba imprecionada y un poco preocupada por lo que iba a pasar a natsu

zecora: tu le podrias decir a las demas lo que te acabo de cirte

fluttershy: si claro... oye zecora entonces el amor que tengamos con natsu lo hara un alma buena

zecora: asi es yyy otra cosa

fluttershy: que cosa?

zecora: natsu es un buen nombre

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO SI QUIEREN SABER LO QUE LE PASARA A NATSU EN EL FUTURO BUENO SI QUIEREN SABER ESO NO DEJEN DE LEER "EL HIJO DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA Y DE LAS PRINCESAS" SI QUIEREN PUEDEN EMPESAR A PREGUNTAR PARA EL CAPITULO 10 QUE SE LLAMARA "THE NOW" YA SE QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO, BUENO DEJENSUS COMENTARIOS Y PREGUNTAS SEAN SINCEROS SOBRE LA HISTORIA Y TRATARE DE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO.**

**NOS LEEMOS**

**Y SI "NB Y YOU" Y "EYEDRAGON" LEEN ESTO SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ME ENCANTAN SUS HISTORIAS USTEDES ESTAN EN MI LISTA DE 5 MEJORES XD**


	4. Chapter 4

EL HIJO DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA Y DE LAS PRINCESA

**Primero que nada yo voy a cambiar el texto de la historia, por ejemplo (Fluttershy: gracias, lo voy a cambiar así -gracias-dijo Fluttershy) a ver como me va si lo hago**

**Pd: en el capitulo 2 me equivoque cuando Applebloom dice: y yo podría ser su hermana, realmente es Scootaloo quien lo dice perdón por los errores que eh cometido**

**Capitulo 4: una noche con cada una de mis madres (parte 2)**

**-**así es yyyy una cosa mas-dijo Zecora

-¿que cosa?-dijo Fluttershy

-Natsu, es un bonito-dijo Zecora

-gracias-dijo Fluttershy

Luego Fluttershy empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Twilight, algunos ponis, pegasos y unicornios saludaban a Fluttershy y a Natsu, en el camino se encontró las cuttie mark crusader

-hola Fluttershy-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

-hola chicas ¿que hacen?-pregunto Fluttershy

-estamos pensando en como conseguir nuestras cuttie mark-dijo alegremente Applebloom, mientras las demás afirman con la cabeza

-y tu ¿que haces?-pregunto Sweetie belle

-oh...mmm yo voy a la casa de Twilight para que las demás y las princesas pasen tiempo con Natsu

-¿podemos acompañarte?, ha si nosotras podemos pasar tiempo con Natsu-dijo Scootaloo poniendo ojos de cachorro

-pues claro-dijo Fluttershy

Luego empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Twilight, mientras caminaban Sweetie belle y Applebloom empezaron a discutir por que iba a ser la tía favorita de Natsu.

-¡YO VOI A SER LA TIA PREFERIDA!-dijo Applebloom gritando y enojada.

-¡CLARO QUER NO YO VOI A SER SU TIA FAVORITA!-dijo Sweetie belle gritando y enojada, mientras que Fluttershy intentaba llamar su atención para que dejaran de pelear y Natsu se estaba riendo por la escena

-¡QUE YO!-grito Applebloom

-¡QUE YO!-grito Sweetie belle

-chicas-dijo Fluttershy pero su voz era tan baja que no la escucharon, mientras Scootaloo jugaba con Natsu que lo considera como un hermano menor, ya habían pasado un par de minutos y la pelea de Sweetie belle con Applebloom seguía hasta que Fluttershy ya se harto.

-¡CHICAAAAS!-grito Fluttershy causando que las chicas se detuvieran de discutir y que Natsu empiece a llorar por el grito

-hay no, perdona Natsu por favor perdóname no fue mi intensión gritar de esa manera-dijo Fluttershy totalmente arrepentida, Natsu al ver lo arrepentida que estaba una de sus madres dejo de llorar, aliviada Fluttershy se acercó a Natsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla causando que Natsu sonriera.

-perdónanos Fluttershy- dijeron Applebloom y Sweetie belle al mismo tiempo

-este bien chico-dijo Fluttershy

Volvieron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Twilight y cuando llegaron vieron los carruajes de la princesa Celestia y de la princesa Luna estaban afuera de la casa de Twilight

-parece que las princesas están hay adentro-dijo Appplebloom

-¡noo! ¿En serio?-dijo sarcásticamente Scootaloo

-chicas no empiecen a pelear de nuevo-dijo Fluttershy, luego entraron a la casa para ver que las chicas y las princesas hablaban y riéndose

-hola chicas y buenos días princesas-dijo Fluttershy

-buenos días Fluttershy-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y al decir eso tomaron turno para poder abrazar y besar a Natsu

-buenos dias- dijeron la cuttie mark crusader mientras se arrodillan frente a las princesas

-chicas saben que eso nos es necesario-dijo Twilight

-niñas, ¿que hacen aquí?-dijo Rarity refiriéndose a las cuttie mark crusader

-nosotras estábamos pensando como conseguir nuestras cuttie mark y nos encontrábamos con Fluttershy y con Natsu-dijo Applebloom

-ahhh-dijo Rarity

-oye Applejack ¿porque no le has dicho nada sobre Natsu a la abuela Smith y Bigh Macintosh?-pregunto Applebloom

-por que quiero que lo vean con sus propios ojos... y quiero ver la cara que va poner mi hermano cuando lo conozca-dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

-oigan chicas tengo que decirles algo que me dijo zecora-dijo Fluttershy

Y así empezaron hablar durante toda la tarde, mientras que las cuttie mark crusader juagaban con Natsu

-eso es lo que te dijo-dijo Luna con preocupación

-así es- dijo Fluttershy

-bueno lo importante es que el niño reciba el amor de todas-dijo Celestia mirando a Natsu

-bueno no creo que Natsu tenga que pasar por eso si lo cuidamos bien-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba

-Rainbow tiene razón si lo cuidamos bien será un buen niño-dijo Twilight

-yo tendré los dos ojos sobre Natsu-dijo Pinkie que literalmente tenia los ojos sobre Natsu

EN LA NOCHE

-bueno creo que me toca llevar a Natsu a mi casa-dijo Rarity y con su magia llevo el coche hacia donde estaba Natsu

-oíste eso Natsu, vas a venir con nosotros-dijo alegremente Sweetie Belle que le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Natsu

-bien entonces yo lo voy a cuidar mañana-dijo Applejack

-bueno nos vemos mañana en la granja de Applejack, adiós-dijo Rarity tomando a Natsu con su boca y poniéndolo en el coche

-adiós hasta mañana- dijeron todas y cada una se despidió de Natsu con un beso en la frente

Rarity y Sweetie Belle caminaron por poniville hasta llegar a su casa

-aaah hogar dulce hogar-dijo Sweetie Belle cansada y tirada en el suelo

-hay no exageres hermanita, ¡opal llegamos a casa!-dijo Rarity

Opal estaba en el sillón durmiendo, cuando escucho que lo llamaban solo se despertó vio a Rarity, Sweetie belley un coche y se proponía a volverse a dormir pero se paro de golpe al ver el coche

-opal quiero que conozcas a mi hijo, su nombre es Natsu-dijo Rarity muy alegre

Opal estaba impresionada y a las ves confundida, que ella recuerde su dueña no estaba saliendo con ningún semental y estaba pensando que quizás fuera de Spike pero no le encontraba parecido, estuvo mirando a Rarity y a Natsu par poder ver el parecido durante 5 minutos hasta que Rarity le hablo

-opal antes de que preguntes sobres Natsu mejor te lo cuento todo-dijo Rarity

Después de 10 minutos de explicación opal por fin entendió todo y se tranquiliza después sigue durmiendo

-bueno creo que primero hay que darle de comer a Natsu-dijo Sweetie Belle

-tienes razón, ¿podrías cuidarlo mientras yo le hago la leche a Natsu?-dijo Rarity

-claro-dijo alegremente Sweetie Belle

Mientras que Rarity hacia la leche para Natsu, Sweetie Belle juga con Natsu haciendo cara raras y cosquillas ocasionando que Natsu se riera, y ya estando la leche lista Rarity se la entrego a Natsu y se la empezó a tomar sin ningún problema

-ahhh se ve tan tierno-dijo tiernamente Sweetie belle

-claro que si, bueno ¿no se tu?, pero yo estoy hambrienta-dijo Rarity dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

-yo también-dijo Sweetie Belle

Después de unos minutos y ya satisfecha decidieron bañar a Natsu, que igual con las demás se tardaron un poco por que Natsu no quería bañarse

-bueno, costo un poco pero al final pudimos bañarlo-dijo Sweetie Belle un poco majada

-si pero terminamos mojadas las dos-dijo Rarity con una toalla en la cabeza

Luego decidieron que ya es la hora que Natsu debiera dormir

-bueno Natsu es hora que vallas a dormir-dijo Sweetie Belle, Natsu no quería dormir y empezó llorar

-no,no,no ya calmado Natsu-dijo alarmada Rarity

-¿que hacemos Rarity?-dijo Sweetie Belle preocupada

-no se pero si no hacemos algo Natsu seguirá llorando y eso seria ¡LA PEOR...COSA...POSIBLE!-dijo de forma dramática Rarity

-emmm ¡ya se!-dijo sonriente Sweetie Belle

Y Sweetie Belle empezó a cantar (LA CANCION LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN watch?v=os4AdOvtHRA)

Canción:

_Arrorró mi niño, _

_Arrorró mi sol, _

_Arrorró pedazo, _

_De mi corazón. _

_Este niño lindo _

_Ya quiere dormir; _

_Háganle la cuna _

_De rosa y jazmín. _

_Háganle la cama _

_En el toronjil, _

_Y en la cabecera _

_Pónganle un jazmín _

_Que con su fragancia _

_Me lo haga dormir. _

_Arrorró mi niño, _

_Arrorró mi sol, _

_Arrorró pedazo, _

_De mi corazón. _

_Esta leche linda _

_Que le traigo aquí, _

_Es para este niño _

_Que se va a dormir. _

_Arrorró mi niño, _

_Arrorró mi sol, _

_Arrorró pedazo, _

_De mi corazón. _

_Este lindo niño _

_Se quiere dormir... _

_Cierra los ojitos _

_Y los vuelve a abrir. _

_Arrorró mi niño, _

_Arrorró mi sol, _

_Duérmase pedazo, _

_De mi corazón _

Ya terminando de cantar Natsu se había quedado dormido

-valla funciono y es muy linda-dijo Rarity

-jjaja gracias se me ocurrió recién la canción-dijo Sweetie Belle

-no me refería la canción, me refería a tu cuttie mark-dijo Rarity

-¡¿MI QUE!?-dijo gritando Sweetie Belle y cuando miro tenia una cuttie mark que era una nota musical

-sisisisisisi, por fin conseguí mi cuttie mark-dijo alegremente y saltando por todos lados Sweetie Belle

-shhhh, no lo vallas a despertar-susurro Rarity

-lo siento-susurro Sweetie Belle

-lo voy a llegar a su cuna-dijo Rarity dirigiéndose a su habitación y tomo a Natsu con su magia

-espera, ¿desde cuando tienes una cuna?-

-desde ayer, lo que pasa es que como ayer dije que me lo iba a quedar hoy me di cuenta de que no tenia cuna a si que la compre ayer mientras volvía y hoy en la tarde me lo trajeron-dijo Rarity

-ahhh-dijo Sweetie Belle entendiendo todo

-buenas noches hermanita-dijo Rarity

-buenas noches Rarity y buenas noches Natsu-dijo Sweetie belle

Cuando Rarity entro a su habitación Sweetie belle miro de nuevo su cuttie mark

-gracias Natsu-dijo Sweetie belle dirigía su habitación

Llegando a su habitación llevo a Natsu a la cuna que estaba al lado de su cama lo arropo y lo beso en la frente

-dulce sueños…mi pequeñín-dijo Rarity antes de dormir

La noche había pasado rápido y ya se estaba asomando el sol, en la habitación de Rarity estaban todavía durmiendo y de repente se despierta Rarity bosteza y mira dentro de la cuna y Natsu seguía durmiendo

-Natsu, despierta no es de caballeros que un hombre se despierte a tantas horas del día-dijo Rarity

Al escuchar eso Natsu se despierta y da un largo bostezo algo que le pareció adorable a Rarity (nickolas01: ¿y a quien no?)

-bueno dormilón vamos a ver a tu tía y después te vamos ropa para que estés espectacular para tus otras madres-dijo Rarity, ocasionando que Natsu solo se riera

Al bajar se encontraron con Sweetie belle en la cocina estaba apunto de cocinar hasta que escucho gritar a Rarity

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA COCINAR!, LA ULTIMA VES QUEMASTE TODA LA COCINA-dijo gritando Rarity

-ahh por favor solo hice una ves-dijo Sweetie Belle

-de hecho fue 4 veces-dijo Rarity

Sweetie Belle al escuchar eso hiso un puchero y Natsu se rio por que hiso Sweetie Belle

Pasaron 15 minutos y todos estaban ya desayunados y limpios, solo faltaba que Rarity decidiera con que atuendo le iba a poner a Natsu

-no, no, no, mmmmm no, muy verde, muy amarillo, muy justo, muy grande-decía Rarity mientras veía cada ropa que tenia, mientras Sweetie Belle le estaba cantando una canción para que no se aburriera

-este será perfecto-dijo Rarity mientras tenia un traje como de príncipe color azul, después de 2 minutos Natsu tenia el traje puesto

-¡KIAA!, te ves adorable-dijo Rarity

-bueno ya que estamos listo vamos a la granja a de Applebloom-dijo Sweetie Belle

-pues claro-dijo Rarity poniendo a Natsu en el coche

20 minutos después

Ya se estaban acercando a la granja y vieron a Bigh Macintosh y Applebloom saludando a las amigas (incluyendo a Spike) de Applejack y arrodillándose en frente las princesas mientras que la Abuela Smith estaba durmiendo en su silla

-buenos días –dijo Rarity

-buenos días-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-bueno como lo prometí aquí esta Natsu, cuídalo Applejack-dijo Rarity

-pues claro que lo cuidare, si también es mi hijo-dijo Applejack un poco enfadada por lo que le dijo Raity

Mientras que su hermano estaba en estado de chock por oír decir a Applejack "mi hijo" esa frase lo escucho una y otra ves en su cabeza

-mmm Applejack que dijiste-dijo Bigh Macintosh

-aaa si se me olvido contarte mira lo que paso fue que…-dijo Applejack y explicándole la situación

-aah ahora entiendo, pensé que tenia que golpear a alguien por meterse con mi hermanita-dijo Bigh Macintosh

-mira después hablamos sobre eso-dijo Applejack

Rarity saca a Natsu del coche y todas ven a Natsu con el traje de príncipe

-ahhh-dijeron todas al verlo, pero Spike puso una cara de asco

-se ve tan tierno-dijo Luna

-buen trabajo Rarity-dijo Celestia

-aunque no me guste esto de la moda, debo admitir que me encanta-dijo Aplejack

-gracias-dijo Rarity un poco sonrojada por los halagos

-¡KIAAAAA! SWEETIE BELLE YA TIENES TU CUTTIE MARK-grito Appleblom ganándose la atención de todas

-si nos es increíble, podíamos decir que Natsu fue el que me ayudo a obtenerlo-dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿pero como?-pregunto Applebloom

Luego Sweetie Belle le dijo todo lo que paso en la noche

-así que fue ha si, me alegro por ti amiga-dijo muy feliz Applebloom por su amiga

Después de esa charla fueron dentro de la granja par jugar con Natsu, al despertar la Abuela Smith Applejack le explico todo sobre Natsu y la abuela Smith lo tomo muy bien y fue a conocer a su bisnieto y al llegar la noche

-bueno creo que nos vemos mañana, y me tocara a mi llevarme a Natsu-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba en el aire

-no se preocupen, aquí Natsu la pasara muy bien-dijo Applejack

Y después de despedirse de todos y darle un beso en la frente de Natsu se fueron cada una a su casa

-bueno, primero que todo hay que cambiarte el pañal-dijo Applejack mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiar a Natsu

Después de un rato Applejack fue a la cocina con Natsu en la boca y lo dejo en cima del suelo

-Applebloom puedes echarle un ojo mientras le hago la leche a Natsu-dijo Applejack

-claro Applejack, no te preocupes-dijo Applebloom, cuando Applejack se fue a hacer la leche para Natsu, Applebloom empezó a jugar con Natsu haciéndole cosquillas, de repente llega la abuela Smith

-¿Cómo esta mi bisnieto?-pregunto la abuela Smith pero le estaba hablando a Applebloom

-emmm abuela, Natsu esta por aquí-dijo tomando a Natsu con la boca

-huy perdón Applebloom-dijo la abuela Smith, de repente llega Applejack con el biberón con leche

-bueno aquí esta la leche, muchas gracias hermanita-dijo Applejack dándole la leche a Natsu

-de nada-dijo muy contenta Applebloom

Y ha si pasaron los minutos y la familia Apple estaba contentos por tener a Natsu en la familia, todo estaba feliz hasta que Applejack llego a su habitación y se dio cuenta de algo

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR?!-grito Applejack

-¿que sucede?-dijo Bigh Macintosh

-se me olvido comprar una cuna para Natsu-dijo muy apenada Applejack

-no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo-dijo Applebloom

Al instante Applebloom desapareció y cuando volvió tenia herramientas para construir y unas tablas de madera, luego empezó a martillar y serruchar y cuando termino

-¡ven! problema resuelto-dijo Applebloom mostrando una cuna en la cual se podía mecer

-gracias hermanita, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti-dijo Applejack

-no te preocupes, todo por la familia-dijo alegremente Applebloom

-hermanita, mira-dijo Applejack apuntando

Cuando Applebloom vio donde estaba apuntando Applejack, se sorprendió que tenia su cuttie mark era un martillo y un serrucho que estaban cruzados

-¡VIVA! POR FIN CONSEGUI MI CUTTIE MARK-dijo Applebloom

-felicidades hermanita-dijo Applejack muy feliz por su hermana

-gracias Natsu, si no estuvieras aquí no nunca conseguiría mi cuttie mark-dijo Applebloom mientras abrazaba a Natsu

-bueno ya que le hiciste la cuna a Natsu mejor lo hago dormir-dijo Applejack mientras ponía a Natsu en la cuna

-bien entonces yo me voy a dormir, adiós-dijo Applebloom mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir

-adiós hermanita, duerme bien-dijo Applejack, ya afuera Appleboom miro su cuttie mark luego sonrió

-gracias, Natsu- dijo Applebloom mientras ya se iba a su habitación

Cuando su hermana se fue empezó a mecer la cuna para que Natsu se durmiera, a los 5 minutos Natsu ya estaba totalmente dormido, al ver esto Applejack se detuvo y se da vuelta mira Natsu durmiendo y le da un beso en la frente

-hasta mañana, dulzura- dijo Applejack, luego se dirigió a su cama y se fue a dormir

Ya en la mañana Applejack se había despertado y fue donde dormía Natsu

-buenos días hijo, ya es hora de leva…..-dijo Applejack pero se detuvo al ver que Natsu no estaba en su cuna, desesperada llamo a Natsu mientras buscaba en toda su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar reír a Natsu afuera fue hacia la ventana y vio que su hermano estaba con su hijo, fue corriendo para llegar donde estaban y al llegar

-buenos días Applee…..-dijo Bigh Macintosh pero se detuvo por que vio a su hermana ya que tenia un aura asesina alrededor

-JAMAS…PERO JAMAS…VUELVAS A TOMAR A MI HIJO SIN QUE YO LO SEPA ¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO! ¡¿ENTENDISTE!?-grito Applejack mientras que su hermano estaba tan asustado que su piel cambio de rojo a blanco

-hola Natsu, ¿Cómo dormiste?-dijo Applejack mientras lo abrasaba y le daba besos repetidamente ya cambiando totalmente de humor

La mañana pasaba normalmente a pesar de que Bigh Macintosh seguía igual de blanco, ya terminando sus labores en la granja Applejack y Applebloom fueron con Natsu en el coche a poniville para encontrarse con sus amigas

Continuara

Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo esta historia, primero quiero disculparme por mis faltas ortográficas y mis errores durante esta historia pero es que este computador que uso es una chatarra pero no se preocupen mañana me voy a comprar otro y pronto tendré otro capitulo con una pequeña sorpresa

Como siempre dejen sus comentario y nos leemos luego


	5. Chapter 5

EL HIJO DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA Y DE LAS PRINCESA

**Capitulo 5: una noche con cada una de mis madres (final) y los nuevos príncipe**s

Applejack y Applebloom se dirigían a la casa de Fluttershy para poder pasar la tarde hay y juntarse con las demás madres de Natsu en ese momento llega Scootaloo y Sweetie belle para hablar con Applebloom

-Applebloom, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Sweetie belle ya consiguió su cuttie mark?-dijo Scootaloo un poco enojada

-pues no es la única-dijo Applebloom mostrando su cuttie mark

-¡ ¿QUUEEEEEE?!-gritaron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo al mismo tiempo

-¡¿COMO Y CUANDO?!-grito Scootaloo

Y mientras caminaban para ir a la casa de Fluttershy, Applebloom les contaba a sus amigas como consiguió su cuttie mark y al terminar

-y es toda la historia- dijo feliz Applebloom

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti ¿y tu que dices Scootaloo? -dijo Sweetie belle pero se detuvo al ver a Scootaloo muy deprimida

-jamás voy a conseguir mi cuttie mark-dijo muy triste Scootaloo con aura deprimente mientras hacia circulitos en suelo con su pata delantera

Después de tratar de animar a su amiga, la cuttie mark se fueron para tratar de conseguir la cuttie mark de Scootaloo

Applejack siguió su camino hacia la casa de Fluttershy y al llegar se encontraba con sus amigas y las princesas

-hola a todas-dijo Applejack

-hola Applejack-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-¿emm…como te fue con Natsu?-pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy

-me fue mui bien, pero casi me llevo el susto de mi vida por culpa de mi hermano-dijo un poco enojada Applejack

-¿Por qué? ¿Que paso?- pregunto Twilight

Después de un par de minutos Applejack les conto todo lo que había pasado en la mañana y al terminar todas estaban un poco enojadas por Bigh Macintosh

-como se le ocurre tomar a nuestro hijo sin decírtelo-dijo Luna muy enojada

-tal ves tenga que darle una visita a tu hermano-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras lanzaba unos golpes al aire

-cuenta conmigo-dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba un bate de beisbol

-no se preocupen, no creo que lo vuelva hacer-dijo Applejack recordando como le grito a su hermano

Applejack baja a Natsu del coche y lo deja en el suelo y llega Ángel saludando a Natsu, Natsu al ver a Ángel se ríe y lo toma para darle un abrazo

-creo que ya se encariño contigo Ángel-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo al ver a su hijo y Ángel juntos

En toda la tarde la pasaron en la casa de Fluttershy, Natsu estaba jugando con los animales (con la vigilancia de sus madres) de Fluttershy y estaba viendo a unos pájaros que volaban a su alrededor, en algunas ocasiones Natsu veía las alas de los pájaros y luego veía las suyas

EN LA NOCHE

-bueno ya que es mi turno me lo llevare-dijo Rainbow Dash tomando a Natsu con la boca y empezando a volar

-pero no puedes llevártelo a si-dijo Pinkie preocupada

-pero ¿no se como llevármelo?- dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿porque no tomas unos de nuestros carruajes y te lo llevas a tu casa y nos los devuelve mañana?-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-¿pero no se molestaran?-pregunto Rainbow Dash

-no te preocupes, nosotras podemos ir en un solo carruaje-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-gracias-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de las princesas

Rainbow Dash se iba a llevar el carruaje de Celestia (nickolas01: no se ustedes pero el de luna es un poco terrorífica para un bebe) después de despedirse cada una de Natsu, el carruaje se fue en dirección a la casa de Rainbow Dash

AL LLEGAR

-bueno gracias por traerme y recuerden de que me tienen que buscar en el medio día-dijo Rainbow Dash

-claro señorita-dijeron los pegasos y se fueron

-bueno este es mi casa, ¿quieres entrar? -dijo Rainbow Dash

Natsu solo se rio y extendió sus patas hacia la puerta

-creo que lo tomare como un si-dijo Rainbow Dash al entrar Natsu se impresiono por el tamaño de la casa

-bueno no es mucho, ¿pero espero que te agrade?-dijo Rainbow Dash y ver a Natsu con una sonrisa a estilo Pinkie

-creo que te pareces un poco a tu mama Pinkie -dijo Rainbow Dash mientras reía en vos baja

-bueno primero te voy a bañar y después te voy a dar leche-dijo Rainbow dash y de repente aparece la mascota de Rainbow Dash "Tanque" que estaba volando y chocando

-Tanque ¿estas bien?-dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada

Tanque solo movió su cabeza diciendo que si, luego Rainbow Dash se acercó a Tanque y le quito el aparato que tenia

-lo siento tanque, pero mientras mi hijo este aquí no podrás volar, pero solo será hasta mañana-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras guarda el aparato en un lugar alto para que tanque no lo alcanzara

mientras Tanque estaba con los ojos bien abiertos por escuchar "Mi hijo", entonces giro la cabeza y se encontró con Natsu que estaba viendo a unas de sus madres bolar, se le acerco lo mas rápido posible (o las mas rápido que puede una tortuga) y vio a Natsu de cerca, Natsu al darse cuenta de que Tanque lo estaba observando lo vio y acerco su pata delantera hacia la cabeza de Tanque para tocarlo y Tanque solo escondió su cabeza dentro del caparazón, Natsu al no poder tocar a Tanque empezó a dar gemidos y apunto de llorar

-yaya Natsu no pasa nada, es que solo tanque esta algo nervioso pero no pasa nada-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba

-Tanque no pasa nada el solo quiere tocarte-dijo Rainbow Dash

Al escuchar eso Tanque saco su cabeza de su caparazón, al ver eso Natsu volvió a acerca su pata en la cabeza de Tanque, Tanque se dejo tocar por Natsu y Natsu cambio su cara de tristeza por una cara muy feliz

-ves Tanque, él no quería hacer nada malo, bueno creo que tengo que bañarte y darte de comer antes de que te haga dormí-dijo Rainbow Dash

Paso 20 minutos, en ese tiempo Rainbow Dash baño a Natsu ya que no se dejaba bañar y al salir del baño ella estaba toda mojada

-bueno parece que a ti no te gusta bañarte-dijo Rainbow Dash y Natsu solo le respondió con una sonrisa

-bueno que importa, al final quedaste limpio-dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa

Después de eso fueron a la cocina, y ha si pasaron los minutos Rainbow Dash y Natsu estaban comiendo y Rainbow Dash les contaba las aventuras de ella junto con sus amigas y las princesas y Natsu las escuchaba atentamente

Ya terminando de comer Rainbow Dash llevo a Natsu a su habitación

-bueno como se me olvido comprar una cuna para ti, creo que tendrás que dormir con migo-dijo Rainbow Dash ya llevando a Natsu a su cama pero Natsu aun seguía despierto

-¿que pasa no tienes sueño?-pregunto Rainbow Dash, a lo que Natsu solo se rio y ella lo tomo un no

-bueno, escuche que leyendo un cuento los bebes se duermen mas rápido-dijo Rainbow Dash luego voló a una repisa que tenia un montón de libros

-pero solo tengo libros de Daring Do-dijo Rainbow Dash y al bajar la vista para ver a Natsu se dio cuenta de que Natsu no estaba y al mirar al frente se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba volando

-¿Natsu? ¿Estas volando?-pregunto Rainbow Dash sin poder creerlo y Natsu solo voló donde estaba Rainbow Dash

-¡NATSU ESTAS VOLANDO!-grito Rainbow Dash abrazando a Natsu

-valla no creí que fueras a volar a tan corta edad estoy mu orgullosa de ti hijo-dijo Rainbow Dash muy feliz

-bueno mañana vamos a darle la noticia a tus otras madres, pero ahora tendrás que dormir-dijo Rainbow Dash ya acostando a Natsu en su cama y empezar a leer el libro Daring do y el tesoro de la piedra de zafiro y después de un rato Natsu se quedo totalmente dormido, al ver esto Rainbow Dash dejo el libro donde estaba y fue donde estaba Natsu se acostó a su lado

-hasta mañana...hijo mio-dijo Rainbow Dash dándole un beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir

Ya en la mañana los rayos del sol hicieron que despertara Rainbow Dash dio un largo bostezo y se froto los ojos

-Natsu es hora de levantarse- dijo Rainbow Dash, al instante Natsu se despertó y dio un largo bostezo y se froto los ojos

-creo que también tienes un parecido a mi-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras abrazaba a su hijo

Las horas pasaron en esas hora Rainbow Dash le dio a Natsu se leche mientras ella comía, le cambio el pañal y lo peino al llegar a medio día el carruaje de la princesa Celestia llego para recoger a Rainbow Dash y a Natsu

10 minutos después

Rainbow Dash mira por la ventana para darse cuenta de que se dirigían a la biblioteca y al llegar ve que estaba sus amigas y las princesas afuera de la biblioteca, los ponis que pasaban por hay se arrodillaban en frente de las princesas

-hola a todas-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras bajaba a Natsu del carruaje

-hola Rainbow Dash- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-emmm... ¿como te fue ayer con Natsu?-pregunto Fluttershy

-no creerán lo que paso ayer por la noche-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se dirigía adentro de la biblioteca

y paso varios minutos, al final de contarle todo lo que paso anoche, todas se sorprendieron de que a tan corta edad Natsu pueda volar

-¡Felicidades Natsu!, te voy a ser una fabulantastica fiesta por tu primer vuelo- dijo Pinkie Pie ya teniendo todo listo para la fiesta (nickolas01: oigan enserio ¿de donde saca esto de repente?)

-bueno pero ¿nos podrían acompañar a comprar algunas cosas para Natsu?-dijo Luna

-pues claro que si princesa-dijo Rarity

En ese momento aparecen la cuttie mark crusader con una sonrisa

-en ese caso ¿podemos cuidar a Natsu mientras ustedes van de compras?-dijo Sweetie Belle, y las 3 pusieron caras de perritos lastimados

-emmm bueno….creo que no haría daño a Natsu- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

-bien lo pueden cuidar, pero no se tarden mucho- dijo Celestia

-tomen el coche y cuídenlo muy bien-dijo Twilight mientras le entregaba el coche

-no se preocupen por el, lo cuidaremos muy bien-dijo Scootaloo mientras pone a Natsu en el coche

Después de que cada una le diera un beso a Natsu, las cuttie mark crusader se fueron a pasear por el pueblo

-te va a encantar poniville Natsu, es muy tranquilo-dijo Sweetie belle

-a veces es tranquilo-dijo Scootaloo usando su scooter

-bueno, lo importante es que él se quedara aquí-dijo Applebloom mientras empujaba el coche

-en eso tienes razón, pero lo que si importa es que yo lo voy a querer mas-dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿perdón?, pero yo lo voy a querer mas-dijo Scootaloo

-claro que no, yo lo voy a querer mas-dijo Applebloom ya dejando de empujar el coche y uniéndose a la discusión

-¡QUE YO LO VOY A QUERER MAS!- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y al decir eso cada una se fue contra la otra y empezaron a pelear, Natsu solo veía confundido a las tres, pero un azulejo estaba en el coche, Natsu quiso tocarlo pero el azulejo se fue volando, Natsu se entristeció por no tocar al ave pero recordó que podía volar y agito sus alas para poder alcanzar al ave, las cuttie mark crusader detuvieron la pelea

-oigan ¿Dónde esta Natsu?-dijo Applebloom

Luego escucharon una risa, miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Natsu volando buscando el ave

-¡¿NATSU PUEDE VOLAR!?-gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-no puedo creer que él pueda volar y yo no, ¡la vida es injusta!-dijo Scootaloo

-valla, me impresiono-dijo Sweetie Belle

-si este niño es… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ HABLANDO? ¡DEBEMOS BAJARLO!-grito Applebloom

-¡TIENES RAZON!-gritaron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo

-Natsu baja por favor- dijo Sweetie Belle

Natsu no escucho a Sweetie Belle y siguió buscando al ave y al encontrarlo fue volando hacia el

-no Natsu, ven aquí-dijo Applebloom

-sigámoslo-dio Scootaloo

Después de eso Scootaloo ato el coche a su scooter, luego puso a Sweetie Belle y a Applebloom dentro del coche, dejando confundidas a sus amigas, Scootaloo subió a su scooter y empezó a agitar sus alas ocasionando que el scooter y se mueva con el coche

-¡aahhhh! Scootaloo, más lento por favor-dijo Applebloom abrazando a Sweetie Belle

-no podemos perderlo, se imaginan los que las princesas y las demás nos harán por perder a Natsu-dijo Scootaloo

Al decir eso todas se imaginaban las peores cosas posibles que le podían hacer

-¡MÁS RAPIDO!-grito Sweetie Belle

EN UN TIENDA

Las princesas y las portadoras estaban comprando todo lo necesario para Natsu entre ellos unos biberones, unos peluches, etc…

-oye hermana, ¿tu crees que a Natsu le guste?-dijo Luna mientras le mostraba una pijama color azul marino

-pues claro-dio Celestia

-emmm…. ¿Cómo creen que les valla a las chicas?-pregunto Fluttershy mientras revisaba unos peluches de animales

-no te preocupes, creo que le esta hiendo bien-dijo Pinkie mientras brincaba con una canasta en su boca

-Pinkie tiene razón ellas estarán bien, Natsu es muy tranquilo-dijo Applejack mientras tenia comida para bebe

-creo que tiene razon-dijo Fluttershy

Mientras ellas veían cosas para Natsu, atrás de ellas había una ventana y en la ventana apareció un azulejo, luego apareció volando Natsu persiguiendo al azulejo, luego aparecieron las cuttie mark crusader persiguiendo a Natsu con el scooter y con el coche

2 horas más tarde

CON LAS CUTTIE MARK CRUSADER

Seguían persiguiendo a Natsu y al fijarse se dieron cuenta que mas adelante había una construcción

-¡DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA!-grito Applebloom

-lo haría, ¡SI NO LLEVARA TANTO PESO!-dijo Scootaloo

-entonces ve por el- dijo Sweetie Belle, en ese instante Sweetie Belle y Applebloom cortaron la soga y el coche empezó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que se detuvo

-vamos tenemos que seguir, pero a pie-dijo Applebloom ya bajando del coche

-bien, vallamos-dijo Sweetie Belle

Scootaloo seguía persiguiendo a Natsu por la construcción, Natsu por milagro esquivaba los obstáculo de la construcción, Scootaloo hacia maniobras con su scooter deslizándose, saltando, etc.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y Scootaloo no podía alcanzarlo, pero ve unos costale y encima había una tabla que podía usar como una rampa, se dirigió donde estaban las cosas y se elevo al aire mientras hacia una piruetas, después logro al cansarlo y lo tomo en medio vuelo

-te tengo-dijo Scootaloo mientras tenia a Natsu

-por fin- dijo muy cansada Sweetie Belle

-bueno por lo menos lo alcanzamos-dijo Scootaloo y se dio media vuelta para llevar a Natsu a su coche, pero al darse la vuelta sus amigas se impresionaron

-Scootaloo ya tienes tu cuttie mark-dijo alegremente Applebloom

-¿QUEEEE?-grito Scootaloo y cuando miro efectivamente tenia su cuttie mark que era una patineta con llamas

-KIAAAA POR FIN-grito Scootaloo

-felicidades- dijeron sus amigas y fueron a abrazarla

-gracias mucha gracias Natsu-dijo Scootaloo muy alegre mientras abrazaba a Natsu

-oigan creo que hay que apresurarnos tenemos que devolver a Natsu-dijo Applebloom

Luego se poner a Natsu en el coche empezaron a ir a la casa de Twilight y al llegar vieron que todas las estabas esperando

-¿porque se demoraron tanto?-dijo Celestia

-perdón, lo que pasa es que estuvimos paseando por todo el pueblo-dijo Sweetie Belle

Todas miraron a las 3 con sospechas pero después le creyeron

-mmm chicas, ¿Natsu no dio problemas?-dijo Fluttershy

-claro que no, se comporto muy bien-dijo Scootaloo

-Scootaloo, ¿cuando conseguiste tu cuttie mark?-dijo Luna

Todas vieron a Scootaloo y efectivamente tenia su cuttie mark

-emm...bueno...lo que paso fue...fueeee-dijo AppleBloom muy nerviosa

-lo que paso es que Natsu se estaba aburriendo y le di un espectáculo con mi scooter-dijo Scootaloo muy confiada

-ahhhh-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-bueno ya es tiempo de nos lo llevemos, mañana podrán visitarlo en el castillo, dijo Celestia

-de acuerdo princesa-dijeron todas

-yo me quedare en la biblioteca esta noche-dijo Twilight (nickolas01: recuerden de que Twilight a veces sé que en el castillo por ser una princesa)

Después de despedirse cada una de Natsu, Celestia tomo a Natsu con su magia y entro con el en el carruaje y luna subió al suyo

Las cuttie mark crusader miraron donde se iban los carruajes, Scootaloo miro donde estaba su cuttie mark sonrió y vio donde se fue el carruaje

-gracias Natsu-dijo Scootaloo, luego todas se despidieron y cada una se fue a su casa

EN EL PALACIO

Los guardias reales se estaban inclinando al pasar a las princesas pero se preguntaban ¿porque traían a un bebe en el castillo? y ¿por qué algunos guardias traían cosas de bebe?, en el paso se encontraron con el príncipe Blueblood y se preguntaba lo mismo que los guardias

-antes de que pregunten les voy a contar la historia-dijo Luna empezando la historia

Al pasar los minutos, Luna le explico a todos sobre Natsu, los guardias lo entendieron y sonrieron, pero el príncipe Blueblood estaba algo enfadado y diciendo cosas como " el no merece estar aquí, él no es de la realeza", indignado se fue

-haaa, no sé que hacer con el-dijo Celestia mientras caminaba a su cuarto

-no te preocupes, lo tendrá que aceptar le guste o no-dijo Luna mientras iba a la habitación de su hermana para pasar tiempo con su hijo

Al llegar a la habitación vieron a unos guardias ya acomodando las cosas de Natsu

-princesa Celestia y princesa Luna, ya dejamos las cosas en sus habitación-dijo un guardia mientras se inclinaba en frente de las princesas

-muy bien, pueden retirarse-dijo Luna, los guardias se fueron y Celestia puso a Natsu en la cuna

-¿creo que hay que bañarlo?-dijo Luna mientras olía a Natsu

-parece que si-dijo Celestia ya dirigiéndose al baño con Natsu en su boca

Ya había pasado 30 minutos y al salir, había un Natsu riendo si parar y a una Celestia tan mojada que su pelo estaba prácticamente enzima del rostro

-jajajaj ¿pero que te paso hermana?-dijo riendo Luna

-parece que este niño no le gusta bañarse-dijo Celestia

-bueno ve a secarte mientras yo le hago la leche-dijo Luna ya hiéndase

Celestia termino de secarse y su pelo volvió a la normalidad, Natsu le indico con su pata un libro que tenia en la repisa

-¿quieres que te lo lea?-pregunto Celestia, a lo que Natsu solo se rio

-parece que tu madre Twilight te pego el gusto por los libros-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

Celestia uso su magia para traer el libro y al abrirlo se sorprendió y se asusto, al ver Discord dentro del libro

-¡SORPRESA!-grito Discord

-¡HAA! Discord ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Celestia muy enojada

-estaba aburrido y pensé en visitarte-dijo Discord mientras aparecía al lado de Celestia

-creo que este momento es un poco incomodo-dijo Celestia

-¿porqué estoy en tu habitación?-dijo Discord con una sonrisa picara

-no por que-dijo Celestia sonrojada pero fue interrumpida por Natsu que solo se rio

-emm ¿quien es el?-dijo Discord mientras tomaba a Natsu

-él es mi hijo-dijo Celestia esperando la reacción de Discord

Discord al escuchar eso dejo a Natsu sobre el suelo, finalmente se desarmo por completo (literalmente) y Natsu al ver eso se rio por lo que paso a Discord

-emm… ¿me lo puedes repetir? ¿Por fa?-dijo Discord con un tono de celoso y aun con su cuerpo desarmado

-mejor te lo explico todo-dijo Celestia

Al pasar lo minutos Celestia le explico todo a Discord

-ahhh ahora entiendo-dijo Discord

-pues…jajajajaja-dijo Celestia estallando a carcajadas

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Discord confundido

-pues mírate-dijo Celestia aun sin parar de reír

Al verse Discord estaba a punto de reírse también, el tenia su cuerpo todo desarmado, el tenia los cuerno en donde debía estar los brazos, tenía los brazos donde debía estar sus pies y unos de los pies lo tenia donde debería estar sus cuernos, al momento llega Natsu volando y poniendo el pie en la cabeza, al colocarlo Natsu le dio una sonrisa a Discord

-jajajajaj, creo que este niño me agrada-dijo Discord ya teniendo todo su cuerpo en orden y elevando a Natsu al aire

En ese momento llega Luna con la leche y se sorprende al ver a Discord pero ve que tiene a Natsu y elevándolo al aire

-¿Discord? ¿Que haces aquí? y ¿Que la haces a nuestro hijo?- pregunto Luna mientras tomaba a Natsu con su magia

-me estaba aburriendo y vine a visitarlas y a su hijo estaba jugando con el-dijo Discord mientras aparecía al lado de Luna

-¿me imagino que no hicieron nada para adultos mientras yo no estaba?-pregunto Luna con una sonrisa burlona

Celestia y Discord se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo por dicha pregunta, pero Celestia estaba más sonrojada por su pelaje blanco

-emm… creo… que mejor…me voy-dijo Discord desapareciendo de inmediatamente aun con su cara roja

-jajajajajajajajajajajaj no lo puedo creer jajajajaajaj debieron ver sus caras- dijo Luna aun riendo con Natsu

-¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO ENFRENTE DE NATSU?-grito Celestia aun con su cara sonrojada

-bueno pero no te enojes-dijo Luna

-bueno si no te importa voy a darle la leche a Natsu y a hacerlo dormir-dijo Celestia

-esta bien, adiós hermana, adiós Natsu-dijo Luna y se despidió de Natsu con un beso después se fue de la habitación de Celestia

-tu madre Luna a veces me pone loca-dijo Celestia mientras alimentaba a Natsu

Pasaron los minutos y Celestia termino de alimentarlo y le cambio el pañal y le puso una pijama de color celeste y lo puso en la cuna y con su magia recogió el libro que se disponía leer a Natsu antes de que llegara Discord y comenzó a leer "_el libro es de la historia de como se forma equestria"_ y a pocos minutos Natsu se queda totalmente dormido. Al ver esto Celestia le da un beso en la frente

-duerme bien….mi angelito-dijo Celestia y fue a su cama y se fue a dormir

La noche paso rápido y Luna fue a despertar a su hermana para que levantara el sol

-hermana despierta-susurro Luna

-(bostezando) buenos días Luna-dijo Celestia

-no será de día si sigues dormida-dijo Luna con una risa

-ya entendí me levantare-dijo Celestia ya levantándose

-Natsu a despertarse-dijo Celestia, Natsu despertó dando un bostezo

-¿Por qué lo despertaste?-pregunto Luna

-por que quiero que vea esto-dijo Celestia acto seguido llevo a Natsu a una ventana y Luna hace brillar su cuerno y baja la luna y Celestia hace brillar su cuerno de repente aparece el sol y Natsu solo se quedo maravillado por el amanecer

-parce que te gusto-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa a lo que Natsu se ríe

-bueno creo a que hacer su leche y limpiarlo un poco antes de que lleguen las portadoras de la armonía-dijo Luna ya saliendo de la habitación de Celestia

Ya pasando los minutos Natsu se estaba tomándose la leche y luna con Celestia tomaban su desayuno y al terminar Celestia fue al baño par limpiarlo un poco y al terminar fueron donde estaban los tronos

2 HORAS DESPUES

Luna y Celestia jugaban con Natsu y de repente aparece las demás con una sonrisa

-holas princesas-dijeron todas

-buenos días-saludaron Celestia y Luna

Al decir eso todas se fueron donde estaba Natsu y lo abrazaron y le dieron un beso

Al pasar las horas todas estaban pendientes de Natsu pero de repente aparece Discord con una cara de susto

-¿Discord que pasa?-pregunto Celestia

-tengo algo que decirte algo sobre ese niño-dijo Discord

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron todas un poco preocupadas

Discord abrió su boca, estaba apunto de hablar pero miro fijamente a sus amigas cerro su boca

-emmm…. Se me olvido-dijo Discord con una sonrisa nerviosa

-no puedo creer que nos preocupes por nada-dijo Rarity un poco molesta

-hay bueno no te enojes, me gustaría decirles que si ¿Permitirían pasar algún tiempo con este niño?

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!-dijeron casi todas

-por supuesto-dijo Fluttershy

-pero Fluttershy, ¿sabes lo que puede causar Discord estando cerca de nuestro hijo?-dijo Rainbow Dash

-chicas recuerden de que Discord ya no es malo y le tengo total confianza en el- dijo Fluttershy

Las demás estaban un poco inseguras, luego ven a Discord que tenía una aureola en la cabeza

-esta bien-dijeron todas

-gracias- dijo Discord

-¡PERO TE ESTAMOS VIGILANDO!-dijeron todas y Discord retrocedió un poco asustado (nickolas01: unas madres sobreprotectoras asusta a cualquiera)

Al pasar las horas y dejar en bien claro las condiciones a Discord si quiere pasar tiempo con Natsu, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y ya era hora de bajar el sol y subir la luna

-Natsu ¿te gustaría ver algo?-pregunto luna a lo que Natsu solo sonrió, luna tomo a Natsu llevo Natsu afuera y Celestia aparece y hace brillar su cuerno para bajar el sol y al instante Luna hace brillar su cuerno para subir la luna pero Luna quería mostrarle al hermoso y aparecieron un montón de estrellas y Natsu solo veía muy sonriente el cielo, luego aparece una estrella fugas y Natsu solo se rio

-parece que te gusto-dijo muy sonriente Luna

-bonita noche princesa-dijo Twilight y las demás afirmaron con las cabezas

-bueno creo que es hora de nos vallamos-dijo Rarity

Después cada una se despidió de las princesa y de Natsu, pocos después de que se fueran las princesas y Natsu entraron al castillo, pero vieron al príncipe Blueblood que solo el las vio las saludo y se disponía a irse pero Natsu movió sus patas delanteras hacia donde estaba el, pero el lo ignoro y se fue

-tendré que hablar con el personalmente-dijo Celestia un poco enojada por la actitud de su sobrino

-hay no te preocupes se le pasara-dijo Discord apareciendo de repente y asustando Natsu y empezó a llorar

-mira lo que logras por aparecer de repente-dijo Luna mientras intentando calmar a Natsu

-creo que tengo lo necesario para calmarlo, Discord tendrás que cuidarlo mientras yo y Luna buscamos lo que necesito-dijo Celestia mientras que luna le pasa a Natsu a Discord

-¿Por qué tengo que cuidarlo yo?-dijo Discord

-por que tu lo hiciste llorar, porque eres una rata insignificante y te convertiré en piedra si no lo haces-dijo Celestia con un tono amenazante mientras ella y luna se iban

-niño, la vida que te espera al lado de esas mujeres-dijo Discord aun asustado por lo que le dijo Celestia

pasaron los minutos y Discord estaba aburrido y dejo a Natsu que seguia llorando en el suelo y de repente aparece sierras electricas y empiesa maniobrarlas, Natsu al ver eso dejo de llorar y veía lo que Discord hacia y empiesa a reir, Discord al ver que se entretenia con lo que hacia aumento la cantidad de sierras, pero Celestia y Luna llegaron y casi se desmayan por ver lo que estaba haciendo Discord

-¡PERO QUE HACES!-gritaron Celestia y Luna

-emmm entreteniendo al niño-dijo Discord deteniendose y las sierras estaban flotando en el aire

-¡PERO NO LO TIENES QUE HACER CERCA DE COSAS QUE LO PUEDEN LASTIMAR!-grito Luna

ya despues de solucionar el caso de Discord, Celestia le entrego un biberon con leche y Natsu se lo estaba bebiendo sin problema

-¿eso era todo un biberon con leche?-dijo Discord sin poder creerlo

-asi es-dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-y ¿por que me pidieron cuidarlo si saben perfectamente que podria aparecer la leche?-dijo Discord muy enojado

-por que nos gusta hacerte rabiar-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-yo me voy de aqui-dijo Discord molesto y desaparecio

.jajaj me gusto la broma-dijo Luna entre risa

-pues creo que de verdad se enojo-dijo Celestia con un tono de arrepentimiento

-mejor le pedimos disculpa mañana-dijo Luna ya tomando a Natsu para ir hacia su habitacion al llegar a la puerta Celestia se despide de su hermana y de Natsu

Luna al entrar se fue directo al baño con Natsu para bañarlo a los 20 minutos salio Luna toda mojada pero no le importo ya que Natsu estaba bañado

-creo que mi hermana tiene razon, a ti no te gusta bañarte-dijo Luna y Natsu solo le repondio con una risa

Luna tomo a Natsu con su boca y lo puso en su cama y le puso la pijama que le compro y lo puso en la cuna que tenia y Natsu se quedo dormido de inmediato, ella sonrio a ver eto y le dio un beso en la frente

-buenas noches, pequeñin-dijo Luna dirigiendose a su cama y se durmio de inmediato

la noche paso rapido y Luna se desperto para bajar la noche, pero se dispuso a despertar a Natsu

-Natsu es hora de levantarse-dijo Luna mientras usaba una de sus patas delanteras para mover a Natsu

Natsu se desperto y dio un bosteso y vio a Luna y extendio su patas delanteras para alcanzarla, Luna a l ver esto brillo su cuerno y hiso que Natsu se le acercara y le dio un abrazo y al terminar el abrazo se dirigieron a la habitacion de Celestia para despertarla y haci pasaron las horas y todas las madres de Natsu estaban con el y dijeron al mismo tiempo-te amamos hijo mio.

9 MESES DESPUES

enese tiempo los padres de Twilight se enteraron de Natsu al principio mal intepretaron la historia y Twilight Velvet lloraba por que su hijita ya era una mujer soltera con un hijo y Nighy Light sacaba una lanza y pregunta ¿quien fue el depravado infeliz que embarazo a su hija?, pero gracias a que las princesas le explicaron todo se calmaron y empesaron a tomerle cariño a Natsu

En el imperio de cristal todos los habitantes estaban tranquilos, bueno casi todos la princesa Candace estaba en el hospital y ya estaba lista para dar a luz, mientras ella pasaba por ese dolor (nickolas01: no creo que el parto se muy agradable para las mujeres -_-) su esposo Shining armor estaba nervioso y caminaba de un lado a otro, el estaba esperando a su hermanita, las princesas y a sus amigas mientras escuchaba los gritos de su esposa, luego llegaron Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie (con cosas en una canasta que sostenia en su boca), Spike, Twilight, Celestia , Luna y Natsu que benia en un coche con el traje de principe que le hiso Rarity

-Twilight, que bueno que pudieron venir-dijo Shining muy alegre mientras abrazaba a su hermanita

-pues claro que ibamos a venir, no nos perderiamos esto para nada-dijo Twilight

-nosotros no los perderiamos-dijeron los padres de Twilight y Shining

-Mama, Papa-dijeron Twilight y Shining mientras iban a abrazar a sus padres, Natsu al ver a sus abuelos y fue volando y Twilight Velvet le dio un abrazo y lo besos varias veces

-y ¿ como esta la princesa Candace-pregunto Night Light

-pues ...-intento explicar Shining pero fue interrumpido por Pinkie

-uhuhuh, ¿que paso?¿ya nacio o nacieron? ¿que es?¿es niño o niña? ¿es un unicornio o un pegaso? ¿ y que...-dijo Pinkie mientras daba saltos alrededor de Shining pero no pudo continuar por que Applejack le puso una manzana en la boca y Natsu se reia por la conducta de una de sus madres

-¿como esta Candace?-pregunto Celestia muy preocupada por su sobrina (nickolas01: no se si seran sobrinos o no a si que si me equivoque perdonen)

-me parece que esta bien sigue radiante como siempre- dijo Shining

-¡SHINING ARMOR! VEN ACA QUE ESTO ES TU CULPA-grito Candace desde su habitacion

-ven, se los dije-digo Shining mientras el se fue a la habitación, mientras que las demas trataban de aguantar la risa, pero Natsu solo se estaba riendo

ya pasando las horas se escuchaban los gritos de Candace

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-grito Candace de dolor

-puje princesa-dijo el doctor que lo atendia

-¡¿QUE CREE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!? AHHHHH-grito Candace mientras empujaba

-por favor mi amor empuja mas-dijo Shining mientras tenia las patas delanteras acariciando una de las patas de su esposa

Candace al oir eso hiso brillar su cuerno y rodeo a su esposo con su magia y puso su cara en frente a la de ella

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER, TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO!-grito Candace muy enojada

-c..cl..claro ...m..my ...amor-dijo Shining muy asustado por la actitud de su esposa

las horas pasaron y Candace dio a luz a una alicornio con pelaje rosado, con el pelo y cola con colores morado en la mitad y amarillo en la otra mitas y sus ojos los tienes celeste como su padre

-felicidades, es una niña-dijo el doctor mientras le pasa al bebe a Candace

-mirala ...es preciosa-dijo Candace mirando a Shining

-por supuesto que es preciosa es como tu-dijo Shining, mientras besaba a Candace en la mejilla , Candace le entrega el bebe al doctor y de inmediato llegan las demas con Natsu

-felicidades-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-graci...-dijo Candace pero no pudo terminar por que sintio un gran dolor y grito alarmando a todos y ocasinando que Natsu empiese a llorar

-doctor, ¿que le pasa a mi esposa?-pregunto Shining muy alarmado

El doctor reviso a Candace y se sorprendio al ver lo que lepasaba

-no lo puedo creer hay uno mas en camino-dijo el Doctor impresionado

-¡¿QUEEEEEE!?-gritaron todos muy sorprendidos

-lo que escucharon pero la diferencia es el sera un niño-dijo el doctor mientras se preparaba para recibir al otro bebe

Candace al oir eso estaba emocionada y enojada y reacciono de la unica forma posible

-¡SHINING CUANDO TERMINE ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TU SUFRAS LO MISMO QUE YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO!-grito a lo que asusto totalmente a Shiningh

los minutos pasaron Candace dio a luz a un alicornio de color blanco su cabello y cola es de color azul marino y sus ojos los tenia rozado igual que su madre (nickolas01: no me jusguen no sabia que aspecto ponerle)

-miralo Candace es precioso-dijo Shining con una sonrisa

-v..va..valla que si-dijo Candace muy agotada

-bueno y ¿saben que nombres ponerle?- pregunto Spike mientras cargaba a Natsu

-bueno por suerte elegimos los nombres si salia niño o niña-dijo Shining

-ella se llamara Skyla y el se llamara Scar- dijo Candace con una sonrisa y una lagrima resfalando en su mejilla

-Felicidades princesa Skyla y principe Scar, yo soy Pinkie Pie y le voy a hacer una fiesta en su honor-dijo Pinkie mientras ya tenia todo listo para la fiesta y ocasionando que todos se rian

**CONTINUARA**

**LAMENTO QUE SEA TAN LARGO PERO YA TENIA QUE TERMINAR ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO CUIDENSE **

**XAO XD**


	6. Chapter 6

EL HIJO DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA Y DE LAS PRINCESA

**Primero que nada he estado recibiendo comentarios sobre Scar y para aclararles esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la historia de la patrulla harmony de Silverwolf850 es una historia diferente pero cuando leí la historia me gusto cuando Candace tuvo gemelos por eso lo puse en mi historia espero que Silverworlf850 no se enoje, y otra cosa Scar no matara a mufasa**

**Capítulo 5: 8 años después **

ya han pasado 8 años y las cosas a cambiado mucho las princesas y las portadoras de la armonía mandaron a construir una casa lo bastante grande para que ella y Natsu vivieran juntas pero a veces las princesas tenía que ir al castillo para atender sus asunto y hoy ese era unos días pero como de costumbre todas acompañaron a las princesas para que ellas cuidaran a Natsu ya que se metia en varios problemas, pero hoy todas esperaban a Shining Armor, a la princesa Candace y sus hijos Skyla y Scar porque estaban de visita

-¿cuándo llegaran?-pregunto Twilight muy impaciente

-tranquila Twilight seguro que llegaran-dijo Applejack tratando de calmarla

Y de repente aparece un carruaje y desciende en frente de las chicas y después salieron Skyla y Scar pero se estaba peleando quien saldría primero, Skyla lleva una corona muy parecida a la de su madre y Scar llevaba un traje de gala color negro

-yo voy a salir primero-dijo Scar con unas maletas intentando salir del carruaje pero fue rodeada por una magia color rosa y que lo obligo a entrar de nuevo en el carruaje

-¿no has escuchado las mujeres primero?-dijo Skyla con un bolso intentando salir del carruaje pero fue envuelta con una magia color azul y la obligo a entrar al carruaje

-no-dijo Scar intentando salir del carruaje pero fue detenido por Skyla y así pasaron los minutos hasta que ambos fueron envueltos por una magia de color rosa y detuvieron la pelea

-niños, ya dejen de pelear-dijo Candace mientras salía del carruaje con Shining

-lo siento mama-dijeron Skyla y Scar al mismo tiempo

-hola hermanita-dijo Shining (llevaba un traje de gala color negro)mientras abrazaba a Twilight

-que gusto volver a verte-dijo Twilight muy feliz

-hola Twilight-dijo alegremente Candace

-hola Candace-dijo alegremente Twilight mientras abrazaba a Candace

-hola tias-dijeron Scar y Skyla y fueron a brazar a las princesas y las portadoras

-hola niños, ¿cómo están?-pregunto Twilight

-estamos bien, pero ¿dónde esta Natsu?-pregunto Scar

-está dentro del castillo ¿vamos a verlo?-dijo Rarity ya caminando

al caminar hacia la puerta estaban conversando de la vida al llegar la puerta unos guardias abrieron la puerta y para las princesas y las portadoras estaba todo tranquilo, muy tranquilo

-valla ¿dónde esta Natsu hace unos minutos estaba por aquí?-pregunto Celestia mientras caminaba

-tal vez nos prepare una sorpresa-dijo Pinkie Pei mientras saltaba

Todas caminaban pero de repente Luna piso un cable que estaba en el suelo y de repente el cable se rompe y se escucha un ruido que provenía del techo y todos al ver el techo vieron una bolsa amarrada pero de repente la bolsa se rompe y se caen varios pasteles ensuciando a todos

-pero ¿qué rayos paso?-pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras intentaba limpiarse

-creo saber quién fue, ¡DISCOORRRD!-grito Celestia y de inmediato a parecer Discord

-huy lo siento chicas-dijo Discord mientras aparece unas toallas en frente de todos para que se limpiaran

-hola tío Discord-dieron Scar y Skyla

-hola niños-dijo Discors

-me puedes ¿decir porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Celestia mientra se limpiaba

-lo siento la broma no era para ustedes, era para Natsu es que estamos haciendo una guerra de bromas y estamos en empate 453 bromas-dijo Discord empezando caminar pero de pronto se cae en un agujero (un clásico) y luego se escucha una risa

-ajajajajaj de hecho vamos 454 a 453 jajajajaj-dijo Natsu aterrizando en frente de todos

-Natsu-gritaron Skyla y Scar mientras iban con el

-Skyla, Scar hola-dijo alegremente Natsu y después se abrazaron

-hola ¿primos como están?-pregunto Natsu

-nosotros estamos bien-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-hola Natsu-dijo Candace ya estando limpia

-tía Candace y tío Shining-dijo Natsu mientras salió volando en dirección de los nombrados

-hola Natsu ¿cómo has estado?-dijo Candace mientras abrazaba a Natsu

-yo muy bien y ¿ustedes?-pregunto Natsu

-nosotros igualmente estamos bien-respondió Shining

-oye Natsu, me gustaría saber ¿por qué decidieron hacer esta guerra de bromas con Discord?-dijo Applejack

-lo que paso fue-dijo Natsu

_Flashback_

_Hace 1 año atrás _

_Encontramos a Discord jugando solitario y a Natsu jugando con sus juguetes pero sus caras se veia que estaban aburridos _

_-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ¡ESTOY ABURRIDO!-grito Discord ya desesperado por su aburrimiento_

_-yo igual, no sé qué hacer-dijo Natsu ya dejando de jugar con sus juguetes_

_-sabes antes de conocer a tus madres yo hacía pura locuras y le gastaba puras bromas a los demás ponis, yo soy el rey de las bromas-dijo Discord con una pose presumida _

_-dirás que ERAS el rey de las bromas, porque ahora yo soy el rey-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona_

_-¿aa siii?, me gustaría que lo probaras-dijo Discord con una sonrisa retadora _

_-pues ¿cómo hago eso?-pregunto Natsu_

_-mmmmmmm a ya sé por qué no hacemos una guerra de bromas entre nosotros-dijo Discord mientras extendía su mano_

_-hecho-dijo Natsu extendiendo su pata_

_Fin del flashback_

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Natsu, sus madres al escuchar miraron con enojo a Discord y el desapareció para evitar problemas

-después hablaremos de esa guerra de bromas que tienes con Discord-dijo Celestia

Luego aparece Blueblood pasando sin hablarle a ninguno

-hola tío Blueblood-dijo alegremente Natsu

Blueblood lo ignoro y siguió su camino y entro a una habitación

-de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde-dijo Natsu igualmente alegre

-¿creo que sigue igual de insoportable?-dijo Rarity enfadada por su actitud

-ese niño tiene que aprender a aceptar a Natsu- dijo Rainbow Dash

-bueno, cambiando de tema, Natsu necesito que vallas por tu hermano Spike para que venga a almorzar con nosotros y ya que estas hay invita a la familia Cake y invitas a Scootaloo,Applebloom y a Swettie Belle y tambien invita a la familia de Applejack-dijo Twilight

-pues claro que si-dijo Natsu muy feliz mientras se preparaba para volar

-espera Natsu, queremos ir contigo-dijo Scar

-¿podemos ir?-pregunto Skyla, ella y Scar estaban viendo a sus padres con ojos de cachorro

-está bien, pero dejen de hacer esa cara-dijo Shining

-gracias, oigan hagamos una carrera el que llegue primero gana-dijo Scar mientras se ponía en posición de partida

-¿pero dónde es la meta?-pregunto Skyla mientras se ponía en posición de partida

-la meta sea la casa de mis abuelos cakes-dijo Natsu

-bien prepárate para morder el polvo-dijo Scar

-uhh una carrera, será interesante-dijo Discord mientras aparecía con una silla y unas palomitas

-no lo creo Scar, aquí me conocen como el destello negro-dijo Natsu

-así pues si yo gano ustedes tendrán que acompañarme de compras durante todo el día-dijo Skyla con una sonrisa retadora

-entonces si yo gano tendrán que limpiar mi cuarto durante 1 semana completa-dijo Scar con la misma sonrisa

-pues si yo gano ustedes harán mi trabajo en la granja de mi mama Applejack durante los días que se queden-dijo Natsu con la misma sonrisa

-hecho-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo chocando sus cascos

-lamentaran haber hecho esa apuesta-dijo Scar mirando de frente

-pues y tu Natsu tendrán que acompañarme de compras cuando gane, ¿qué dices a eso Natsu?-dijo Skyla dijo mirando de frente

-digo que estoy a medio camino, a medio, a medio camino-todos estaban viendo donde estaba Natsu y vieron que había un toca disco con un disco que decía a cada rato "a medio camino" y había una nota que decía "gracias tío Discord" después vieron a Natsu volando

-¡NATSU ESO NO SE VALE!-gritaron Skyla y Scar y empezaron a volar

-jajajaja eso fue gracioso-dijo Discord pero dejo de reír cuan do vio las madres de Natsu mirándolo con una cara de "que le enseñaste a nuestro hijo"

-tenemos que hablar contigo-dijo Celestia ya caminando con las demás y Discord era arrastrado por Luna, Discord mira a Candace y a Shining con una cara de "ayúdenme", luego todas con Discord entraron a una habitación y cerraron la puerta

-emmm ¿mejor aprovechemos que lo niños ya no están?-dijo Candace con una sonrisa seductora

-bueno-dijo Shining con una sonrisa y ambos entraron a una habitación

Mientras dejamos a la pareja un poco de intimidad vamos a ver cómo le están pasando los niños

-Natsu eres tramposo-dijo Scar mientras volaba atrás de Natsu

-ya se demoraron mucho así que partí antes que ustedes-dijo Natsu volando con una sonrisa

-pero eso no te ha ayudado con migo-dijo Skyla rebasando a Natsu y ha Scar

-ooo no, no pienso estar contigo de compras-dijo Natsu moviendo sus alas más rápido para alcanzar a Skyla

-oigan, no me dejen atrás-dijo Scar mientras movía sus alas para alcanzar a Natsu y a Skyla

Los 3 volaban a una velocidad impresionante y los 3 estaban empatados, seguían volando hasta llegar a poniville cuando vieron la pastelería de la familia cakes, aumentaron la velocidad y evitaron a todos para no chocar

EN LA PASTELERIA

Los señores cakes estaban atendiendo algunos ponis mientras que Pumpkin que se vestía con una ropa idéntica a la de su madre usaba su magia para ayudar a su madre y Pound ayudaba a su padre

-Pumpkin, ¿me ayudas con estos platos?-dijo la señora cake

-claro mama-dijo feliz Pumpkin, pero de repente se abre la puerta y entra una corriente tan fuerte que hace que Pumpkin se caiga y asustara algunos ponis

-sisisisi gane-dijo Skyla mientras saltaba, luego llega Natsu pero en vez de usar la puerta atraviesa la pared

-nononononono-dijo Natsu mientras estaba en suelo rodando por todas partes, Scar al ver que ya no gano intento frenar pero al hacerlo se estrelló con la ventana

-uhhhh ¿eso debió doler?- dijo Natsu

-noo, ¿tú crees?-dijo Skyla con sarcasmo

-hay, hay ¿que paso?-pregunto Pumpkin mientras se levantaba al ver a Natsu y a Skyla se alegro

-hermanito, Skyla, ¿como estan?-dijo Pumpkin mientras abrazaba a los nombrados

-nosostros bien ¿y tu?-pregunto Natsu mientras abrasaba a su hermana

-bie tambien, pero ¿donde esta Scar?-pregunto Pumpkin, Skyla solo le indico con su pata hacia la ventana y todavia estaba Scar pegado en la ventana

-hola Scar-dijo alegremente Pumpkin

-hola Pumpkin-dijo Scar todavia pegado en la ventana, despues se despego y entro a la pasteleria

los señores Cakes y Pound llegaron y vieron a todos los niños

-hola chicos-dijo Pound mientras saludaba a Natsu, Skyla y a Scar

-hola Pound/hermano-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-hola Natsu,hola princesa Skyla, hola principe Scar-dijo la señora cake mientras se inclinaba enfrente de Skyla y Scar

-pero tia cake, sabe que eso no es necesario, y no nos gusta que nos dija principes-dijo Scar abrazando a la señora cake, despues se les unio Natsu y Skyla

-hay Natsu, tienes que aprender de usar la puerta-dijo la señora Cake mientras veia el agujero que hiso Natsu

-hay abuela si fue una vez-dijo Natsu

-de hecho, fueron 3, esta el que hiciste en el baño, en el cuarto de Pumpkin y el de la cocina (cada agujero tenia la forma de Natsu pero el de la cocina tenia la forma de Natsu y una de la patas habia un pastel) y tenias hambre en ese dia-dijo la señora Cake, Natsu al oir se avergonzo y los demas se estaban riendo

-bueno, nosotros venimos por que queriemos invitarlos a almorzar con nosotros-dijo Skyla

-nos encantaria-dijo la señora Cake con una sonrisa

-bueno nosotros vamos a ver a Spike, nos vemos en la tarde-dijo Skyla, todos se depidieron y fueron a ver a Spike

EN LA BIBLIOTECA

Al llegar, tocaron la puerta al abrirla vieron a un dragon alto y con pequeñas alas atras, Natsu al ver a Spike se lanzo hacia el causando que los dos se calleran

-hermano, ¿como has estado?-dijo Natsu encima de el

-Natsu, yo estoy bien, pero ¿podrias bajarte encima mio?-dijo Spike mientras que Natsu bajo de Spike

-hola tio Spike -dijeron Scar y Skyla y fueron a abrazar a Spike

-¿pero que hacen aqui?-pregunto Spike

-venimos a invitarte a almorzar en el castillo-dijo Scar

-mmmm esta bien, ire-dijo Spike con una sonrisa

-bien nos vemos mas tarde en el castillo, pero tengo que decirles a las cuttie mark crusader que tambien estan invitadas-dijo Natsu

-muy bien, nos vemos-dijo Spike

luego de despedirce de Spike empesaron a ir donde estarian la cuttie mark crussader, en su casa del arbol

GRANJA APPLE

los niños ya llegando a la granja vieron a un Bigh Masintosh descansando por su trabajo y a una abuela Smith durmiendo en su silla

-hola tio Bigh, hola abuela Smith-dijeron Natsu,Skyla y Scar hiendo al lugar de ambos

-hola niños-dijo Bigh Macintosh mientras abrazaba a Natsu

-hola pequeñines-dijo la abuela Smith

-¿oigan saben donde estan mis tias y mi hermana?-dijo Natsu

-creo que estan en la casa del arbol-dijo la abuela Smith luego se volvio a dormir

-mejor vamos donde estan ellas, pero cuando despierte la abuela dile que estan invitados a almorzar al castillo-dijo Scar

-no se preocupen, yo le dire-dijo Bigh Macintosh

los niños iban caminando hacia la casa del arbol, pero se sorprendieron al ver a las cuttie marrk amarradas y de cabeza

-¿pero que les paso?-dijo Scar

-intentamos conseguir cuttie Mark de escapistas-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras que Skyla la desataba

-veo que todavian hacer lo imposible-dijo Natsu

_flashback _

_cuando Natsu tenia 5 años _

_vemos a unas deprimidas Scootaloo, Applebloom y Seweetie Belle, estaban sentadas en el suelo y de repente aparece Natsu _

_-¿oigan que les pasa tias y hemana?-dijo Natsu_

_-haaaa lo que pasa es que ya que conseguimos nuestras cuttie mark, no sabemos que hacer estamos aburridas-dijo Applebloom aun con tristesa_

_-es lo mismo todos los dias, ahora que lo pienso era mejor cuando no teniamos cuttie mark-dijo Scootaloo_

_-pero ahora es aburrido-dijo Sweetie Belle_

_-bueno entonces, ¿por que no consiguen una segunda cuttie mark'-dijo Natsu en forma burlona_

_al decir eso la caras de la cuttie mark crusaders cambio de una triste a una de felicidad_

_-¡PUES CLARO!-gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo _

_-¿por que no lo pensamos antes?-dijo Applebloom_

_-una segunda cuttie mark-dijo Scootaloo_

_-esa era la solucion-dijo Sweetie Belle y de inmediato las tres corrieron y diciendo como conseguir su segundas cuttie mark_

_-¡OIGAN LO QUE DIJE ERA BROMA!,¡ES IMPOSIBLE CONSEGUIR 2 CUTTIE MARK!-grito Natsu pero las chicas no lo escucharon _

_fin del flashback_

-les dijo que eso es imposible-dijo Natsu ya desatando a Scootaloo

-nosotras podemos hacer lo que queramos-dijo Sweetie Belle

-bueno, cambiando de tema, estan invitadas a almorzar con nosotros en el castillo-dijo Scar

-esta bien, nos veremos mas tarde-dijo Applebloom

ya terminando de invitar a todos se dirigian al castillo, pero al entrar se sorprendieron al ver que no habia nadie

-MAMA, PAPA, ¿DONDE ESTAN?-gritaron Scar y Skyla, al instante se escucharon unos ruidos en una habitacion y de repente aparece Candace pero estaba toda despeinada

-emm hola niños, ¿por que se demoraron tanto?-pregunto Candace mientras se arreglaba el cabello

-perdonanos mama-dijeron Scar y Skyla al mismo tiempo, luego aparece Shinigh pero como Candace estaba muy despeinado y trataba de arreglarse el traje

-em ¿papa?, ¿por que tienes lapiz labial en el cuello?-pregunto inocentemente Scar, al instante Shining se pone rojo, igual Candace estaba roja y trataba de inventar una excusa para los niños, pero no se le ocurrio nada

-emm bueno pues ... niños si no desempacan sus cosas se quedaran si comida-dijo Shining desesperado por la situacion, sus hijos al escuchar eso fueron a desempacar sus cosas, Natsu seguia ahi pero no escucho nada de lo que dijeron pues estaba leyendo un libro que se encontro, Candace suspiro tranquila al ver que se safaron de esta

la tarde paso rapido y todos los invitados ya estaban comiendo, Natsu conversaba con sus primos y hermanos, sus madres conversaban entre ellas, los hombres solo hablaban de cosas de hombres y las cuttie mark crusader platicaban como conseguir su segunda cuttie mark

al terminar todos los invitados ya se hjabian ido, Candace, Shining, Scar y Skyla fueron a los cuartos de invitados y fueron a dormir

-bueno yo estoy cansado haci que me voy a dormir-dijo Natsu ya caminando

-un momento vaquero-dijo Applejack, Natsu se detuvo de inmediatamente

-¿adonde crees que vas?-dijo Rainbow Dash

-estas muy sucio-dijo Fluttershy

-antes de que duermas-dijo Celestia

-necesitas-dijeron Luna y Pinkie

-un -dijeron Twilight y Rarity

-¡BAÑO!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, Natsu al oir eso se quedo quieto y de repente se fue volando, uyendo de sus madres para evitar bañarse

-nonononono quiero-dijo Natsu mientras volaba

-tienes que darte un baño-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras perseguia a Natsu

depues de un tiempo por fin agarraro a Natsu y lo metieron a la fuerza al baño y empesaron a bañarlo, paso 25 minutos y al salir vieron a todoas mojadas y a Natsu un poco enojado por bañarlo

-bueno es como cuando te bañamos cuando eras bebe-dijo Celestia mientras se secaba

despues del baño Natsu se despidio de sus madres con un abraso y un beso y fue a su cuarto haci como sus madres se dirijieron a sus habitaciones y se durmieron esperando otro dia

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y PERDONEN LA TARDANSA LO QUE PASA ES QUE TENGO OTROS 2 FIC QUE ESTAN SIENDO ESCRITAS, COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


	7. Chapter 7

EL HIJO DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA Y DE LAS PRINCESA

**Capitulo 7: una nueva amiga y las Cuttie Mark 1**

La noche ya paso y todos ya estaban despiertos y era hora de ir a la escuela, Natsu estaba feliz por ir por primera ves a la escuela, pero Pound y Pumpkin no lo estaban ellos querían quedarse en su casa ayudando a sus padres

-¡viva es hora de ir a la escuela!-dijo Natsu muy feliz acompañado de sus madres, los ponis que pasaban por hay se inclinaban al pasar las princesas, el pueblo todavía se inclinaban enfrente de las princesas aun que ellas les había dicho que eso no era necesario

-¡por favor queremos quedarnos en casa!-dijo Pound suplicando mientras era arrastrado por la señora Cake

-por favor hijos necesitan ir a la escuela-dijo el señor Cake mientras intentaba mover a Pumpkin ya que ella usaba su magia para no moverse

-¡pero nosotros no queremos ir a la escuela!-dijo Pumpkin

-déjenlos abuelos, lo que pasa es que tienen miedo-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona

-oye, yo no tengo miedo a nada-dijo Pound ya parándose del suelo

-nosotros no conocemos la palabra "miedo"-dijo Pound, y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela

-gracias Natsu-dijeron el señor y la señora Cake

-no hay de que abuelos-dijo Natsu y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela

-bueno Natsu como siempre cuídate y pórtate bien-dijo Fluttershy

-y hazle caso a la maestra-dijo Twilight

-divierte como nunca-dijo Pinkie entregándole cosas para fiestas

-y nos vemos mas tarde-dijo Luna y todas se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, Natsu se disponía a entrar pero Rainbow Dash aterrizo en frente de el

-y si puedes, presume las habilidades de vuelo que te enseñe-dijo Rainbow Dash guiñándole el ojos

-claro que si mama Rainbow-dijo Natsu ya entrando a la escuela

Todos se estaban conociéndose en la escuela Natsu solo se quedo sentado en su silla pero ve a una unicornio de pelaje color celeste ojos rojos y cabello y cola de color blanco, ella estaba leyendo un libro de magia, pero se distrajo cuando llego la profesora

-buenos días pequeños ponis-dijo la profesora

-buenos días profesora-dijeron todos los niños

-bueno yo me llamo Cheerilee y antes de comenzar la clase mejor nos conocemos-dijo Cheerilee

Y casi todos los alumnos se presentaron y le toco presentarse Natsu y los demás

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsu-se presento Natsu

-mi nombre es Pound Cake-dijo Pound mientras volaba

-mi nombre es Pumpkin Cake-dijo Pumpkin

-muy bien ahora es tu turno-dijo Cheerilee indicando a la unicornio con el libro de magia

-eem mi nombre es Jenny-se presento la unicornio algo tímida

-bueno ya que nos presentamos todos empecemos la clase-dijo Cheerilee

Mientras que ellos aprenden vamos a ver a Shiningh y a Candace tomando desayuno con sus hijos tranquilamente hasta que sus hijos le preguntan algo que todos los padres esperan que nunca les pregunten

-Mama, ¿de donde vienen los bebes?-pregunto Skyla, ocasionando de que Candace escupa el café que estaba bebiendo y Shiningh se ahogara con un pedazo de pan

-¿p...pe...Pero por que preguntan eso?-dijo Candace nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

-lo que pasa es que ayer mientras hicimos la carrera con Natsu nos fijamos que algunas ponis tenían bebes y nos preguntábamos de donde vienen-dijo Scar

-y le preguntamos a ustedes, ¿Donde vienen los bebes?-pregunto Skyla, Shiningh y Candace trataban de inventar una historia para sus hijos

-bueno….Lo que pasa…es-dijo Candace tartamudeando

-es que…el…ella-dijo Shiningh tratando de pensar, por suerte llega un guardia

-princesa Candace y príncipe Shiningh, la princesas lo necesitan-dijo el guardia

-muy bien ya vamos-dijeron Shiningh y Candace al mismo tiempo y pensando "_gracias Celestia"_ y se fueron corriendo evitando la pregunta de sus hijos

-pero todavía no nos responde-dijeron Skyla y Scar

-tal ves yo les pueda ayudar ¿que necesitan?-dijo el guardia

-¿de donde vienen los bebes?-preguntaron Skyla y Scar

-emm ¿creo que me llaman?-dijo el guardia saliendo del lugar inmediatamente

-no nos vamos a rendir, vamos a saber la verdad-dijeron Scar y Skyla y buscando algún adulto que les diga de donde vienen los bebes

4 HORAS DESPUES

Los niños ya salieron del colegio y todos se juntaron con sus madres

-hola mama-dijeron Pound y Pumpkin abrazando a su madre

-hola niños ¿Cómo estuvo el colegio?-pregunto la señora Cake

-muy bien nos gusto-dijeron Pound y Pumpkin

-lo ven no era tan terrible-dijo la señora Cake

-hola mamas-dijo Natsu volando hacia sus madres

-Natsu como te fue en tu primer día de escuela, ¿eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba alrededor de Natsu

-muy bien mama Pinkie-dijo Natsu

-bueno tus primos nos tan esperando para comer en el castillo-dijo Celestia mientras se subía en el carruaje, todos se subieron pero Natsu se detuvo al ver a Jenny yéndose con una unicornio pero no le pudo ver porque esta tenia una capucha que le cubría su rostro y su cuerpo, lo único que pudo ver es que la unicornio era de color celeste, pero no le importo y subió al carruaje, ya en el palacio casi todos estaban comiendo excepto Blueblood ya que no comía con los demás, Natsu se estaba preocupando por su tío, pero al hablar Skyla lo distrajo

-tía Celestia ¿le podemos preguntar algo?-pregunto Skyla ganándose la atención de todos

-claro-dijo Celestia sin saber que le iban a preguntar

-¿de donde vienen los bebes?-preguntaron Skyla y Scar, todas al escuchar eso se detuvieron de comer y Natsu se hacia la misma pregunta

-emmm pues emmm-dijo Celestia encontrando la forma de explicarle y cuando miro a las demás tenían la misma cara

-ahora que los mencionas Skyla me preguntaba lo mismo-dijo Scar

-bueno lo que pasa es que-dijo Applejack tratando de inventar a una explicación

Pasaron los minutos sin poder de dar una explicación, Luna ya no se le ocurrió una forma de explicárselo así que uso una estrategia

-bueno yo se los diré si Natsu se toma un baño antes-dijo Luna

-Perfecto, Natsu báñate pron…-dijo Skyla pero se detuvo al ver que Natsu ya no estaba en su asiento, solo había una nube de humo con la forma de Natsu

-bueno si no se baña, no se los diré-dijo Luna terminando de comer y dirigiéndoos afuera del comedor

Natsu no quería Bañarse por lo tanto al escuchar eso se fue tan rápido como pudiera, al volar paso por la habitación de su tío Blueblood, luego pensó en traerle comida para que comiera, en 5 minutos ya tenia una bandeja llena de comida

-tío Blueblood, le traje comida-dijo Natsu

-no tengo hambre niño y que no me dijas tío-dijo Blueblood dentro de su habitación

-bueno, si le da hambre estará aquí tío Blueblood

-dijo Natsu dejando la comida en el suelo, se disponía hablar pero escucho la palabra que tanto odia

-¡NATSU TIENES QUE TOMERTE UN BAÑO!-grito Skyla

Natsu salió volando tan rápido que dejo una marca de fuego en el suelo, Rainbow Dash caminaba con las demás, y de repente aparece Natsu volando tan rápido que hiso que cayeran sus madres al suelo

-guau ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Applejack mientras se levantaba

-ese fue Natsu-dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿Por qué estará volando así?-pregunto Fluttershy

-¡VUELVE ACA NATSU, TIENES QUE TOMARTE UN BAÑO!-grito Skyla persiguiendo a Natsu

-tal ves sea por eso querida-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa

Ya terminando la noche, con la misión de atrapar a Natsu para que se bañara fuera un fracaso, Skyla decidió ir a dormir, Natsu al ver que ya no lo seguían se fue a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir

En la mañana siguiente Natsu se dirigió hacia la cocina y al pasar por la habitación de su tío vio que el plato que le trajo estaba vacío y con resto de comida y dedujo que se lo comió y fue hacia el comedor, la escuela fue casi igual que la mañana anterior, ir al colegio, saludar a los amigos que izo, pero al ver a Jenny que no hablaba con nadie se dispuso a hablar con ella

-hola-dijo Natsu alegremente, Jenny se asusto por que ningún otro niño le hablaba

-emm hola-dijo Jenny de forma tímida

-tu eres Jenny ¿cierto?, es un lindo nombre mi nombre es Natsu-dijo Natsu

-mucho gusto Natsu-dijo Jenny un poco mas confiada

Luego empezaron a habla en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el colegio, pero no todo es felicidad

-oye niña-dijo un poni con una vos que significaba problemas

-¿si?-dijo Jenny un poco asustada

-dame tu almuerzo, tengo hambre-dijo el poni

-ella no tiene que darte nada-dijo Natsu con una vos un poco molesta

-tu no te metas-dijo el poni empujando ocasionando que callera

-¡Natsu!, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Jenny

-si estoy bien-dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba

-¡tu eres un abusador y un tonto!-dijo Jenny y lo golpeo en la cara con su pata derecha

-bueno tu lo quisiste-dijo el poni ya levantando su pata derecha para golpea a jenny, Natsu al ver eso se puso delante de ella, recibiendo el golpe directo en la cara causando de que Natsu cayera al suelo y empesara a soltar algunas lagrimas

-eso te pasa por meterte en lo que no te importa-dijo el poni con una sonrisa al ver las lagrimas de Natsu, Jenny ya estaba mas que enfadada y empeso a brillar su cuerno y varias piedras empesaro rodear a Jenny y empeso a arrojarlas hacia el pony que se fue uyendo de hay

-Natsu ¿estas bien?-pregunto Jenny preocupada

-si estoy bien-dijo Natsu aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-perdoname, si no fuera por mi no te hubieran golpeado-dijo Jenny con tristesa

-jeje no te preocupes, oye mira ya tienes tu cuttie mark-dijo Natsu y Jenny vio que ya tenia su cuttie mark que era exactamente igual a la de Twilight

-valla, pero yo no soy la unica que tiene su cuttie mark-dijo Jenny y Natsu vio que tenia su cuttie mark que era una espada chocando con un escudo

-jeje si eso es cierto bueno que te parece si regresamos a clase-dijo Natsu

Al pasar las horas ya era hora de salir de clase, las madres de Natsu se preguntaron como consiguio su cuttie mark y Natsu les explico como la consiguio al principio queria ver quie fue el que se atrevio a golpear a su hijo, pero Natsu las detubo y le presento a Jenny

-bueno Jenny gracias por proteger a nuestro hijo-dijo Celestia

-fue un placer princesas-dijo Jenny pero vio a la misma muher con capucha de ayer-mama por aqui

la mujer miro con un poco de miedo y fue hacia donde estaban las demas

-buenos dias princesas-dijo la mujer con una reverencia

-esa vos la he escuchado antes-dijo Twilight asustando a la mujer-¿Trixie?-dijo Twilight impresionando a toda y efectivamente al bajarse la capucha se vio que era Trixie

-hola-dijo Trixie de forma timida

-hola Trixie ¿como as estado?-pregunto Twilight sorprendiendo a sus amigas

-emm mejor que antes -dijo Trixie con una voz triste

-¿que te paso?-dijo Twilight con preocupacion

-¿por que te procupas por mi?¿no te acuerdas de todo lo malo que ocasione?-dijo Trixie

-claro que me acuerdo, pero tambien me acuerdo de que te arrepentiste por tus acciones-dijo Twilight

-em Twilight ¿me podria decir quien es ella?-dijo Luna

y haci empesaron a contar la historia de Trixie

-y eso es lo que paso-dijo Twilight

-mm bueno por lo menos te arrepentiste y ¿como fue tu vida despues de eso?-pregunto Celestia

-Jenny ¿por que no vas a jugar con tu amigo?-dijo Trixie y Jenny con Natsu se fueron a jugar

-bien les voy a contar pero no le tenien que decir nada a Jenny-dijo Trixie

Trixie le conto que despues del duelo de magia todos la odiaron y no podia estar 1 dia enun solo pueblo solo con verla le arrojaban cualquier cosa, luego un dia la abusaron y de hay salio Jenny y al nacer Jenny no podia mostrarse en publico por miedo a que le hagan daño haci que por eso usa una capucha

-y esa es toda la historia-dijo Trixie impresionando a los demas con su historia

-¿y donde vives?-pregunto Fluttershy

-en mi carruaje cerca del bosque-dijo Trixie

-¿pero por que no nos pedite ayuda?-dijo Rarity

-pense que no me ayudarian por lo que paso-dijo Trixie

-de que estas hablando, nosotros te hubieramos ayudado y te vamos a ayudar, te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que consigas trabajo y puedas comprar una casa-dijo Fluttershy

-¿pero creen que el pueblo me perdone?-pregunto Trxie muy preocupada por su hija

-nosotra le vamos a hablar con el pueblo mañana-dijo Luna

-gracias por toda su ayuda-dijo Trixie llorando de felicidad

mientras dejamos a las chicas hablando veamos a Skyla y Scar en el castillo muy tristes y de repente aparece Discord

-¿que les pasa niños?-dijo Discord

-es que todo el dia le hemos preguntado a todos los que conosemos y nadie nos la responde-dijo Scar

-¿y cual es esa pregunta?-dijo Discord

-¿que donde bienen los bebes?-dijo Skyla

-¿esa era la pregunta?, pues yo se los dire-dijo Discord

-¿en serio tio Discord?-dijeron Scar ySkyla

-pues claro, miren lo bebes nacen cuando...-dijo Discord contando la historia

en ese mismo momento las chicas estaban en la pasteleria de Pinkie y Jenny se iso amiga de Pumpkin y Pound, todas estaban felices y hablando y de repente

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escucharon unos gritos y de inmediato aparece Skyla y Scar y se llevan a Natsu para afuera dejando confundidos a todos

-y luego el hombre-dijo Scar y se escucho un grito de parte de Natsu, despues entra y saca Jenny

-y luego la mujer-dijo Natsu y se escucho el grito de Jenny y asi repitieron la accion y fueron a ver a todos los niños que conocian y se escuchaban a todos los niños gritando y corriendo o volando por todas partes

mientras tanto Discord miraba por la ventana del castillo y miraba como los niños gritaban y corrian o volaban por todas partes

-es mejor que sepan de mi ahora, que de sus padres cuando tengan edad-dijo Discord apareciendo un vaso de leche

**continuara**

**perdon por la demora y por las cuttie mark es que no se me ocurrio nada, necesito ayuda para las cuttie marc de Pound, Pumpkin, Skyla y Scar, como siempre dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos luego **

**adios XD**


	8. Chapter 8

EL HIJO DE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA Y DE LAS PRINCESA

**Capítulo 8: el poder de los príncipes y las Cuttie Mark 2**

**Perdón por la demora es que el problema fue que no se me ocurrió nada para las cuttie Mark de los demás luego se me ocurrió una que me servirá para el futuro de este fic nota voy a cancelar lo que dije del programa que tenía en mente en cada 10 capitulo por que los necesito para meter la historias y no demorarme y para no demorar esto que disfruten el fic **

Discord se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate tranquilamente y de repente aparecen Candace, las portadoras, las princesas, Trixie y la señora Cake con sus hijos, los niños estaban con los ojos bien abiertos

-Discord, ¿qué hiciste ahora?-pregunto Luna con su voz real

-nada-dijo Discord

-como que nada, mira poniville, los niños gritan como locos, esto de seguramente tiene tu nombre-dijo Rainbow Dash

-se los aseguro yo no hice nada-dijo Discord

-entonces porque nuestros hijos están así-dijo Candace mientras apuntaba a los niños que aún tenía los ojos abiertos

-y yo que voy a saber-dijo Discord

-señor Discord ¿es verdad eso?-pregunto Jenny

-¿qué cosa hija?-pregunto Trixie

-lo que pasa es que Natsu me dijo que sus primos le dijeron como nacen los bebes-dijo Jenny, al escuchar esto todas se sonrojaron y Candace tenía una cara de horror por enterarse de que sus hijos ya saben cómo nacían los bebes y fue corriendo hacia ello

-Skyla y Scar ¿quién le dijo eso?-pregunto Candace

-el tío Discord-dijeron Scar y Skyla mientras apuntaba a Discord, todas al escuchar esto fueron rodeadas por una aura maligna, y vieron a Discord con una cara de "te voy a matar", Discord intento desaparecer pero Celestia rápidamente le puso un tipo de collar, Discord intento desaparecer pero su magia no funcionaba

-¿pero qué rayos pasa?-pregunto Discord con desesperación

-es un collar que bloquea la magia, lo invente yo misma-dijo Celestia con una cara maligna, Discord temió por su vida, Candace lleva a Discord con su magia en una habitación y las demás la siguieron, y de repente se escucha unos golpes y cosas que se rompen

-¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-grito Discord en la habitación, después de 5 minutos las chicas salieron de la habitación muy felices, los niños lograron ver a Discord tirado en el suelo agonizando en el suelo por los golpes que le dieron

-bueno chicos, les gustaría ir al parque por un helado-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, los niños ya saliendo de su trauma sonrieron y aceptaron la invitación dejando hay tirado a Discord

-jamás vuelvo a enojar a las chicas-dijo Discord aun tirado en el suelo

En toda la tarde las chicas y sus hijos pasaron la tarde en el parque, algunos del pueblo se enojaron por ver a Trixie, pero la princesa Celestia les dijo todo sobre Trixie y de mala gana aceptaron, luego de fueron al castillo obviamente la señora cake y sus hijo se fueron a su casa, Trixie las acompaño para después irse con Fluttershy a su casa

-Trixie después de bañar a Natsu nos vamos a mi casa-dijo Fluttershy

-no te preocupes, esperare-dijo Trixie

-hablando de baños yo tengo que darme uno, pero uno muy largo-dijo Jenny al lado de su madre

-pero por favor no te demores como las otras veces-dijo Trixie

-no me demoro tanto-dijo Jenny mientras inflaba los cachetes

-tú te tomas un baño de 3 horas-dijo Trixie mientras que Jenny se avergonzó por la cantidad de tiempo que se tomaba un baño

-parece que a tu hija le gusta bañarse -dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa

-pues si ¿y a tu hijo le gusta?-pregunto Trixie

-puesss...-dijo Fluttershy pero fue interrumpida por que vieron a Celestia, Luna, Twilight y a Rarity con sus cuernos iluminados pasando por el pasillo

-hijo tienes que darte un baño-dijo Celestia jalando algo luego aparece Natsu agarrando una estatua enorme, también vieron a Rainbow Dash tratando de separar a Natsu de la estatua

-por favor todo menos bañarme-dijo Natsu alterado y no soltaba la estatua, luego vieron a Pinkie y a Applejack moviendo la estatua

-tienes que dejar de hacer esto, sería más fácil que lo hicieras solo-dijo Applejack mientras empujaba la estatua, Fluttershy, Trixie y Jenny al ver esto se le caí una gota enorme detrás de la cabeza

-esto responde a tu pregunta-dijo Fluttershy y se unió a Rainbow Dash para tratar de separar a Natsu de la estatua

-jeje creo que ayudare-dijo Jenny y con su magia trajo un plumero y le hizo cosquillas a Natsu que lo obligo a soltar la estatua, las unicornios aprovecharon y rodearon a Natsu con su magia

-¿Por qué me traicionaste Jenny?-dijo Natsu mientras era llevado al baño, después de estar batallando con Natsu pudieron bañarlo pero al salir todas estaban mojadas

-¿así ser todos los días, Natsu?-pregunto Rarity mientras se secaba el pelo

-no te preocupes mama Rarity, cuando sea rey prohibiere los baños-dijo Natsu ganándose la atención de todas

-así que quieres ser rey dulzura-dijo Applejack

-pues claro esa es mi meta de la vida-dijo Natsu y llegan Candace, Shining Armor y sus hijos

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Candace

-lo que pasa es que Natsu nos dijo que cuando sea rey prohibirá los baños-dijo Twilight, Candace y toda su familia se sorprendió lo que quería ser el niño

-valla el pequeño quiere ser rey, sabes que solo hay dos formas de convertirte Rey-dijo Shining

-¿y cuáles son papa?-pregunto Scar

-la primera es tomarte el poder que no te lo recomiendo y la segunda es que tienes que hacer algo totalmente increíble por el imperio- dijo Shining

-tomando el poder ehh-dijo Natsu pensando en esa posibilidad

-que ni se te ocurra por esa cabecita loca tuya-dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba por todos lados

-jeje era broma mejor hare la segunda opción y así seré rey-dijo Natsu y se imaginó el como adulto con un traje de rey, mientras que sus madres tenían una sonrisa en sus rostro sin dudar de que Natsu lograría ser un Rey

-pues yo seré el capitán del ejército igual que mi padre-dijo Scar imaginándose a él con el traje de su padre, Shining se sintió alagado por que su hijo quería seguir sus pasos

-pues yo seré la próxima de estar encargada del imperio de Cristal como mi madre-dijo Skyla ya imaginándose estar a cargo del imperio de cristal, Candace estaba a punto de llorar por que su hija quería ser igual a ella

-bueno ya hablamos mucho y tenemos que irnos a dormir-dijo Rarity y cuando todos se disponían a irse

-esperen necesito decir algo-dijo Jenny ganándose la atención de todos

-¿qué cosa hija?-pregunto Trixie

-lo que pasa es que necesito que tu (indicando a Trixie) y la princesa Twilight me enseñen un poco de magia-dijo Jenny, las nombradas se impresionaron por lo que dijo la unicornio

yo nunca he tenido una alumna no sabría que hacer-dijo Twilight

-y yo no sé muchos hechizos para que te ayuden-dijo Trixie, al escuchar esto la unicornio se puso triste, Celestia al ver esto se dirigió hacia Twilight y a Trixie

-Twilight Sparkle y señorita Trixie, no estoy diciendo que lo hagan pero mírenla ella necesita aprender magia porque ella quiere, Twilight sé que nunca has tenido una alumna pero siempre habrá una primera vez para todo, y señorita Trixie sé que usted no tiene mucha experiencia con magia avanzada pero su hija le está pidiendo que le enseñe lo que usted sabe-dijo Celestia, Twilight y Trixie miraron un rato a Jenny y al pensar bien

-está bien te enseñaremos-dijeron Twilight y Trixie, Jenny al escuchar esto salto de alegría y fue a abrazar a Trixie y a Twilight

-gracias, gracias, gracias-decía una y otra vez

-bueno ya que todos terminamos de hablar vallamos a dormir ya que estoy mui cansado-dijo Natsu, todos se despidieron y fueron a dormir, Fluttershy fue hacia su casa acompañada de Trixie con su hija y se quedaron a dormir hay

En la mañana

Trixie ya se había despertado y se propuso a levantarse y al mirar que su hija no estaba se preocupó un poco pero se relajó al escuchar la risa de Jenny afuera, cuando fue hacia afuera de la casa de Fluttershy vio a su hija jugando con los animales

-parece que se encariño con mis animalitos-dijo Fluttershy apareciendo detrás de Trixie

-ella se lleva bien con todos, es casi imposible que alguien la odie-dijo Trixie mientras seguía viendo a su hija

-tienes una maravillosa hija-dijo Fluttershy

-gracias-dijo Trixie, de repente se ve un carruaje dorado y cuando aterriza inmediatamente sale Natsu para saludar una de sus madres

-mama Fluttershy-dijo Natsu mientras volaba muy rápido en dirección a Fluttershy, Natsu voló tan rápido que no alcanzo a frenar y derribo a Fluttershy

-ups perdoon mama Fluttershy-dijo Natsu

-no te preocupes, pero a la próxima ves vuela un poco más despacio, te puedes lastimar-dijo Fluttershy

-lo tendré mama-dijo Natsu

-hola Natsu-dijo Jenny mientras tenia a caminaba hacia Natsu

-hola Jenny ¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto Natsu

-yo bien gracias-dijo Jenny

-oigan no se distraigan, es hora de ir al colegio, Trixie tu vienes con nosotros -dijo Twilight aun estando en el carro

-es cierto mejor vámonos-dijo Natsu y todos se subieron al carro y fueron hacia el colegio y cuando llegaron Jenny y Natsu se bajaron del carruaje

-buenos niños cuídense, pórtense bien y no hagan travesuras-dijeron todas

-si mama-dijeron Jenny y Natsu

-ahh casi se me olvida Scar y Skyla dicen que los esperaran en el parque, nosotras las esperaremos en la biblioteca, vuelvan pronto-dijo Twilight

-está bien gracias mama Twilight-dijo Natsu ya hiéndase hacia la sala de clases, luego se encontraron con Pumpkin y a Pound y les contaron que Skyla y Scar los esperarían en el parque, después de un tiempo de estar aprendiendo cosas nuevas y a divertirse con su nueva amiga terminaron las clases y todos se fueron hacia el parque y al llegar se encontraron con Skyla y Scar

-ya estamos aquí-dijo Natsu

-eso ya lo puedo ver-dijo Scar

-hola Skyla-dijo Jenny

-hola Jenny-dijo Skyla

-¿ustedes ya se conocen?-pregunto Pound

-si nos conocimos ayer mira lo que paso fue…-dijo Skyla contando la historia

_Flashback_

_Ayer_

_Todos los niños gritaban y corrían o volaban por todos lados por la información que recibieron, después vemos a Skyla corriendo con los ojos cerrados y de repente choca con alguien y al abrir los ojos ve que era Jenny _

_-Es idea mía o te vi en el Sugar Cube Cornert de mi tía Cake-dijo Skyla _

_-así es lo que pasa es que Natsu con sus madres nos invitaron a mí y a mi mama-dijo Jenny_

_-pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Skyla-dijo Skyla_

_-eres la princesa Skyla del imperio de cristal-dijo Jenny con los ojos abiertos_

_-así es pero solo dime Skyla-dijo Skyla_

_-pues el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Jenny-dijo Jenny_

_-oye te acuerdas de porque estábamos gritando-dijo Skyla_

_-emm solo recuerdo que Natsu me dijo…-dijo Jenny pero se detuvo por que se acordó el por qué estaba gritando y corriendo, luego se lo contó a Skyla y acto seguido_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-gritaron ambas y salieron corriendo y seguir gritando y cada una se fueron juntas _

_Fin del flashback_

-y eso es lo que paso-dijo Skyla

-mm que bueno que se lleven bien, pero por favor no recordemos ese día nunca más-dijo Natsu y todos estaban de acuerdo

-¿Por qué nos esperaban primos? -dijo Natsu

-lo que pasa es que me acorde de que ustedes perdieron una carrera y apostamos que si yo ganaba me acompañarían de compras-dijo Skyla, Natsu y Scar estaban con una aura deprimente al recordar de que Skyla les había ganado en la carrera

-y ya que están en eso también invitare a Pumpkin y a Jenny a que me acompañen-dijo Skyla

-y aprovecho a cobrar el favor que me debe Pound-dijo Pumpkin, los chicos al oír esto pensaron al mismo tiempo "_este sería un día largo_"

Ya después de 4 horas

Las chicas conversaban muy felices, pero los chicos terminaron de cargar las cosas y eran muchas (era la misma cantidad de cosas que tenía Rarity cuando fue a Canterlot), pero fueron interrumpidos por que Jenny estaba temblando de miedo porque al frente estaba el poni que tuvieron problemas ayer pero a diferencia él estaba acompañado por otros cinco ponis

-hola perdedores-dijo el poni

-ahora que quieres-dijo Jenny

-pues no es obvio, quiero que paguen por lo que me hiciste-dijo el poni mostrando una pequeña cicatriz

-eso te ganas por brabucón-dijo Natsu colocándose al frente de Jenny, Skyla y Scar estaban asustados por que el poni tenía una cara de pocos amigos

-no me interesa, vallan y golpéenlos-dijo el poni y sus amigos fueron a atacar a los chicos, Skyla y Scar se asustaron demasiado luego de improviso pisaron fuertemente el piso con sus cascos y de repente aparece una luz y de la nada aparece una pared de tierra los amigos del poni no alcanzaron a frenar y se estrellaron con la pared, luego se fueron llorando

-¿pero que hicieron?-dijo Jenny sorprendida

-no lo sabemos-dijeron Skyla y Scar

-pues sea lo que hayan hecho izo que les pareciera sus Cuttie Mark-dijo Pound y cuando Skyla y Scar vieron que tenían una Cuttie Mar que eran el símbolo judío encerrado en un círculo (para a los que no entendieron aquí está la página donde pueden encontrar el dibujo  .cl/search?q=simbolos+de+alquimia&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=uIijU9bwHIrhoASlv4D4Aw&sqi=2&ved=0CBoQsAQ&biw=1024&bih=677#facrc=_&imgdii=XBg47ZCKD6z60M%3A%3Bnl1ULsIK_GL1GM%3BXBg47ZCKD6z60M%3A&imgrc=XBg47ZCKD6z60M%253A%3BfW8WNVt7pp2XvM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fimages% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% % %3B105%3B113)

-no lo puedo creer, este es símbolo de un alquimista-dijo Natsu muy sorprendido

-¿alquimista?-dijeron todos

-la alquimia es la es la antigua ciencia metafísica/mística del arte de manipular y alterar la materia mediante el uso de la energía natural. Este acto se conoce como "transmutación" y su secuencia se describe como. Comprensión.- Comprender la estructura y las propiedades inherentes de la composición atómica o molecular del material que se transmuta, como el flujo y equilibrio de la energía cinética y potencial en su interior. Destrucción.- Uso de energía para romper la estructura física del material identificado en un estado más maleable con el fin de ser fácilmente reconfigurado en una nueva forma. Reconstrucción.- Continuando con el flujo de energía a fin de reformar el material a una nueva forma.-dijo Natsu impresionando a todos

-¿y tú como sabes eso?-pregunto Jenny

-mi mama Twilight me dio unos libros y encontré uno con el título "_poderes extinto_"-dijo Natsu

-bonita explicación pero aun así no se salvaran de mi-dijo el poni ya corriendo pero Pumpkin uso su magia y las patas del poni se detuvieron, el poni vio sus patas y se fijó que tenía una especie de grilletes que no lo dejaban moverse, Pound aprovecho eso y voló lo más rápido posible y tacleo al poni, Pumpkin deshizo su magia y el poni se fue corriendo de hay

-guau o sabía que volabas así de rápido-dijo Natsu alagando a Pound

-hay muchas cosa que no sabes de mi-dijo Pound

-bueno me alegro que ustedes también consiguieran sus cuttie mark-dijo Jenny, luego vieron que Pound tenía una cuttie mark que era de una ala de pegaso y dbajo de ella había un relámpago, y la de Pumpkin era la de tres varitas mágicas cruzadas

-jeje es curioso que ustedes consiguieran sus Cuttie Mark en el mismo dia-dijo Natsu

-jeje si….oigan ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR CON NUETRAS MADRES!-grito Skyla y empezando a correr, luego la siguieron, bueno los chicos tuvieron que ir más despacio por que llevaban cargando las cosas que compraron las chicas

**Continuara**

**Lamento la tardanza y espero que hayan disfrutado esto y espero que no se enojen por lo de la alquimia de los principes y si lo saque del full metal alchemist vueno nos vemos luego **

**ADIOS XD**


End file.
